The New End
by Icarus the Foxkidd
Summary: The Titans make new discovery which leads to them preparing for the end of the world, meanwhile Beast Boy trains to master a power that had laid dormant all his life.
1. Colors

Part one, Raven starts to wonder about Beast boy after an enteresting midnight encounter with him. What is he hiding and why? I don't own the Teen Titans. Also for thoughs of you who are fans of Tatsuro-san the idea for this story is mine but one of the main themes is from an idea in one of his storys, 'You Saved Me' but it was only used momentarilly and it inspired me. The thought of this was in my mind before I read it but it was an insparation. Tatsuro-san if you're reading this I really hope you enjoy it!

The New End

Chapter 1; Colors

Raven's eyes snapped open at the crack of thunder and growled as lightning illuminated her room. Raven hated storms ever sense the 'wicked scary' insident. "Tea..." Raven moaned "... all I need is some herbal tea." That's all Raven ever need to do during a storm to go back to she'd never admit it, Raven liked the part of her demonic blood that gave her perfect night vision, she never needed to light her way so she always had at least this time to her self, that of course changed the moment she walked into the common room.

Standing by the window, staring out over the water, was Beast Boy. Beast Boy's ears twitched which let Raven know he had heard her. As she continued to the kitchen, Raven eyed Beast Boy carefully. For the passed month, Beast Boy had been acting strangly. Beast Boy had been quiet and distant lately, though only Raven had seemed to acually notice. Ordinaraly, Raven would had reavled in the calmness but this seemed more like an omen, the calm before the storm. The tea kettle began to whistle and as Raven took it off the burner she carefully watched Beast Boy for a reaction, there was none.

Finally, Raven's curiosity got the best of her, 'Damn you Wisdom!' She growled in her mind. At frist, Raven thought Beast Boy was asleep but as she aproched, his eyes drifted to her and a false smile crossed his face. "Heya Rea, couldn't sleep?" Raven eyed him for a minute before asking, "Beast Boy, are all right? You've been acting strangly." There was a flash of lightning but Raven was sure the green in his eyes flashed white.

"Wh- what do you mean? I'm fine..." Beast Boy studdered, Raven just stared at him. With a long sigh Beast Boy began, "Fine... lately I've been feeling like somethings coming... somthing bad." "How bad?" Raven asked. "Real bad!.. it feels like every strand of animal DNA is being riled up all at once! The last time I felt like this was..." Beast Boy suddenly stopped. "Was?" she asked. This time there was no dought because it wasn't just his eyes that flashed, Beast Boy's eyes and hair turnned black for just a moment. He was silent for a second before his eyes flashed golden then purple.

Beast Boy chuckled lightly, "Well... some time ago I sorta... tried to sneak into your room. For some reason my powers wouldn't work, by the time I was able to turn into a fly you walked out." Raven shot Beast Boy an annoyed look, partly because she didn't know why his eyes were changing colors and partly because she wasn't sure how much of what he just said was false. "Fine don't tell me." Raven growled. Beast Boy smiled as his eyes flashed pink, "Thanks Rea." Suddenly his skin became a normal tan color for a second, "Hey, I know it's late but how about a little snack, I'm a pretty good cook."

The next day every thing was back to normal, Beast Boy was losing to Cyborg at a racing game while Robin and Starfire were cheering them on, the only thing out of the ordenary was Raven. Instead of really reading a book, Raven acted like she was while watching Beast Boy. So far nothing had happened but she was still hung up on last night, 'why were his eyes shifting colors like that?' she keeped asking herself. Suddenly the room as bathed in a flashing red light. 'Great' Raven growled to herself."Down town... Johnny Ransid... titans go!" Robin anounced. Raven saw Beast Boy roll his eyes which made he smile a little.

They arived in no time, Johnny was trashing a pizza place. "What's wrong Rancid? they scimp on the sause?" Robin quiped. "Can it bird boy! This was just to get you punks here!" Johnny roared. "Dude, there's five of us and only one of you, even you aren't dumb enough not to know you're out numbered." Beast Boy joked. Johnny smiled darkly, "Oh you're half right runt, one of us is out numbered..." Johnny said as he snapped his fingers, making about five hundred slade bots appear, "... but it ain't me."

Robin's eyes narrowed and he said, with nothing but hatred in his voice, "So, you've sunk so low as to work for Slade?" Johnny just smirked, "Flattery'll get you no where, but for the record... I'm not working for Slade, but that dosen't mean I'm not on a pay roll." Johnny pulled out a gun, as the robots began to swarm the Titans, and pointed it at Raven. "The goth chick dies first, then we can play."

Before he could fire, Johnny was tackled to the ground by a large green tiger. "Bad kitty..." Johnny laughed. Beast Boy growled at Johnny vishisly as he turned back into himself, "If you **ever** try to hurt her again, there won't be enough of you to fit on the head of a pin!" Beast Boy hissed as he shifted back into a tiger. Suddenly twenty of the Sladebots attacked him.

Beast Boy fought back as hard as he could but it wasn't long before there was a sickenly loud crack and blood curtaling scream of pure agony. "Beast Boy!" Raven screamed as her powers knocked the Sladebots away, what she saw however made her vomit. Beast Boy was bloody and brused, but the worst part was that the bone in his left arm was broken and sticking out of his skin. "Now then..." Johnny laughed as he picked his gun back up, "...where were we?"

"Stay... a-way... from Raven..." Beast Boy gasped as his vision began to fade. 'i have to protect her...' he tought to himself, 'I have to save her. I HAVE TO!' Before he could pass out completely, Beast Boy heard another voice in his head, 'then let me fight...'

"Just lay there and die like a dog freakshow!" Johnny spat as he cocked to gun, "Time to die you li..." a roar cought Johnny's attention and suddenly somthing knocked the gun out of his hand and another hit his head, which he was able to catch. Johnny looked at what hit him and saw that it was the head of one of the Sladebots. This drew Johnny to look to where Beast Boy was, what he saw terrified him beyond reason.

Every Sladebot that had jumped Beast Boy was torn to shreads, but what scared Johnny the most was Beast Boy himself. Beast Boy's normaly short hair was now long, reaching all the way to his knees. His shirt was ripped in several places which reviled a tiger stripe pattern on his shoulders as well as well developed mucles, his finger nails extended to claws that ripped right out of his gloves and his one tiny fang was now two long fangs. The part only Raven seemed to notice was Beast Boy's eyes. The once shining pools of rich emerald where now deep blood red and slit like a cat's. Even his voice was far more intimidating and dangerious, "Let. Her. Go. NOW!"

"Y-You don't scare me, I've got plenty of robots and you've only got one good arm." Johnny mocked as he tried to sound tough and not scared. Beast Boy looked at his arm, "I guess you're right, I can't fight you with just one arm..." Johnny smerked and was about to smart something off when Beast Boy grabbed his wrist, "... I'll just have to fix that." Raven flinched as Beast Boy pulled on his wrist to put the bone back in his arm, he then swiped his hand over the bleeding hole and it disappeared, as did all the other cuts and bruses he had sustaned. "Now then..." Beast Boy growled as he looked around at all of the robots, "I suppose next I sould take care of all your little friends."

To a normal person, it looked like a wild animal flailing in a sea of mechiens but to Raven it looked like Beast Boy was dancing, moving to some unherd song. The only real give away that a fight was happening was the flying wires and disembodyed robotic limbs. When he finally stopped, Beast Boy was standing infront of Johnny, who was currently on his knees. Beast Boy picked Johnny up and held him over his head, "Who sent you and why?" He growled.

"EAT. ME. My boss is ten times scarier then you!" Johnny said as he spit in Beast Boy's face, this of coures pissed him off to no end. Beast Boy slammed Johnny into a wall, pinning him to it, "Don't tempt me gutter trash! Now, tell me who sent you before I do something neather of us want!" Beast Boy demanded in the calmest voice he could muster. "UP. YOURS!" Johnny hissed. Beast Boy threw Johnny onto the ground, "Fine you wanna be street punk have it your way..." Beast Boy's hair receeded to it's normal length but turned a whiteish green color. The stripe pattern dissappered along with his fangs and his skin turn a pale green color. Beast Boy 's eye color shifted from red to a redish purple, "...But don't say I didn't warn you." He said in an odd voice.

Johnny began to back away from him but it didn't help. Beast Boy grabbed his shirt and held him to his face. Suddenly, Johnny's began to glow purple, the same color Beast Boy's eyes were glowing. "Who sent you to kill Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "Some one eyed chick..." Johnny said slowly as the others walked up, "She called herself Ravager. I think she may know Slade though, she was the one who gave me the robots and the order to kill. She had on a black and copper bandana over her face." "Why Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "I don't know, I didn't ask." Johnny replied.

Beast Boy let off a low growl in frustration, then turned back to Johnny. "You will go to the police station and turn yourself in, after you are released you will give up your life of crime and turn honest. Do you understand?" Beast Boy asked and Johnny nodded, "Good. Go." Johnny's eyes stopped glowing and he began to walk off. Robin was going to stop him but his leg was in to much pain, "Let him be Robin, he'll not be any more trouble."

"What is it that you have done to him Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked. "I'll tell you later but first lets get you all home, you all look pretty beat up." Beast Boy said. "How..." Cyborg whined, "...thoughs rust buckets trashed my car!" "Don't worry I'll handle it." Beast Boy said as he closed his eyes and held his arms up. The rest of the titans sat confused until they heard screeching and were swarmed by bats.

Robin and Cyborg instantly flipped out and began to flail wildly until Beast Boy said, "You know, I wouldn't do that if I were you guys... they might just drop you and at twenty storys up that probably won't end well." Both boys froze in an instant and Beast Boy just shook his head. Starfire on the other hand was having a ball, "WHEEE!" Starfire squealed, "Friend Beast Boy, your little friends are most adorable!" Beast Boy laughed at that and said, "yeah, I think so too."

Beast Boy, who was standing on the cloud of bats, gazed down to the young woman in his arms who he was carrying like a new bride. Since the fight with Johnny and Beast Boy's strange transformation, Raven's mind was jumping from, 'Am I going to die?' to 'Is that Beast Boy?' and back. Raven finally relized that she was being watched and looked up to see Beast Boy staring and her with a look of longing. He blushed a little at her and said, "Morning sleeping beauty. How are you feeling? Are you all right?" "Uh yeah, I'm fine." Raven responded, there was something about the way that he was staring at her that was making Raven both flattered and uncomfortable.

The tower came into view and they touched down, with Robin and Cyborg jumping off the first chance they got and started to kiss the ground. Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow as he watched this until the largest of the bats landed on his shoulder and began to squick to him, "Thanks, I'm sorry to have to bring you guys out during the day... No no I was just joking, I know you would never let them fall... Thanks" he said.

Beast Boy carried Raven into the common room (still bridal style) and placed her softly on the couch while Starfire, Robin and Cyborg walked in and all three colapsed on the couch next to her. "Now then let's get you all healed up." Beast Boy said. Raven was about to get up to do it but Beast Boy stopped her, "NO! No, I'll do it, I just need to borrow your mirror." he said. Raven's eyes narrowed as she asked "Why?..." Beast Boy just smiled and looked at her. Raven's eyes widened as she said, "Wait, you?..." Beast Boy nodded at her, "Alright I'll go get it."

"I'll do it, just tell me where it is." Beast Boy said. Raven looked at him then sighed, "It's on my dresser, next to my spell book." Beast Boy nodded again and suddenly disappeared only to reappear a moment later with the mirror in hand. Beast Boy's skin regained it's color, his hair also turned back to normal color but grew out a little which he combed back with his fingers. Beast Boy blinked and his eyes turned golden and an inquizitive look crossed his face as he studdied the mirror.

"Robin, may I borrow a Bird-a-rang?" Beast Boy asked with a voice that mached the look on his face to a tee. Robin handed him the weapon to him but was suprised to see him use it to cut his finger open. Beast Boy sat the mirror down on a near by table and began to chant in a strange language that not even Raven knew. "Blood as a portal, blood of mine... Blood open the gates and enter my mind." Beast Boy held his finger over the mirror and let a single drop of blood fall onto it's surface. When the drop hit the glass, it began to ripple like the surface of a pond. Beast Boy continued to chant as a black aura appeared around the rippling glass, "Into my mind, into my soul... now enter a void beyond our control." the aura shifted from black to green and Beast Boy swiped his hand over the mirror making it stop.

"It's ready." Beast Boy said as a portal open. He held his hand out to Raven and said, "After you, Lady Raven." Raven stood up, but didn't take his hand, and stepped into the portal. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were all dumbstruck at the fact that Beast Boy of all people had just preformed a spell. "Come on you three." He said with a smile.

(For thoughs who are wondering the spell says. "Blood as a portal, blood of mine... Blood open the gates and enter my mind." "Into my mind, into my soul... now enter a void beyond our control.")


	2. Threw the Looking Glass

Into Raven's mirror now made to mirror Beast Boy's mind, who knows what they'll find. I don't own the Teen Titans.

The New End

Chapter 2; Threw the looking glass

Once threw the portal, Raven noticed two things. One, Beast Boy had somehow disappeared and two, this was **not** her mind. The Titans found themselfs in a lush meddow, in the distance to there left were large moutains and to the right were what looked to be a great rainforest. Finally behind them was a massive ocean. Cyborg walded up to Raven and said, "This place looks diffrent than the last time we were here." Raven glanced around one more time before turning back to Cyborg, "This isn't my mind, it's Beast Boy's." Robin's eyes shot open, "Wait, WE'RE IN BEAST BOY'S MIND?!" he screamed. Raven shot him an annoyed look but nodded, she was about to say something sarcastic but was interupted by a loud "THEY'RE HERE!"

Everyone looked to the sky to see what looked like a large, green peacock flying towards them. As it flew closer, Starfire noticed something odd. She turned to Raven and asked, "Friend Raven... why is it that bird is on fire?" Raven quickly looked to Starfire then back, "It couldn't be..." She wispered to herself as the bird touched down, the moment it did it began to shift.

It's feathers began to receed and it sprouted two arms. It's beak also disappeared and it's knees turn from backward to forward. Standing before them was Beast Boy, only it also wasn't him. His hair, though up in a high pony tail, was now floor length. His feet were still bird like talons and he was also bare chested, showing his well defined mucles (much to Robin's annoyance at Starfire's drooling.) Beast Boy's large flaming wings and long tail feathers also remained and his only clothes were white night pants. Beast Boy's hair was covering up part of his face so only one of his eyes were visible, but that one eye was a glemmering pink.

Beast Boy stood there for a moment before an impossibly big smile crossed his face. "LADY RAVEN!" He chirpped happly as he dove towards her. Beast Boy took Raven's right hand in his left and placed her left on his shoulder, he placed his right hand on her back and, with a quick wing beat, they were dancing in the air. They danced for a few moments, in which Raven was to stunned to stop what was happening, before he set her down.

"You're here... you're really **here**!" Beast Boy excaimed happly, like a child who just made friends for the first time, "I thought this day would never come. We're gong to have **so** much fun, I swear I..." *WHAM!* Beast Boy suddenly fell over, reveiling 'the Beast' standing behind him with a balled up fist. "knock it off Amusment! Remember why we let you greet them first in the first place!" 'Beast' growled as he began to reform as well.

The overly large build on him began to shrink and his fangs and talons disappeared as well, there before the Titans stood another Beast Boy. This 'Beast Boy' resembled the one he had transformed into when he was fighting Johnny, but with some diffrences. First off was the fact his mucles were twice the size of Beast Boy's, he also had tigerlike ears and black treses hanging down on his chest.

"You're such a kill joy Aggression." Amusment smiled, Aggression smiled right back and said, "yeah yeah, just do your job." Amusment turned his head to the four Titans and flapped one of his wings, shooting a feather into each of there forheads which suddenly burst into flames. There was a hissing sound as every cut, bump, and bruse on them healed instantly.

"Whoa," Robin said as he began to jump around, "I feel like I woke up from a three week nap!" "I, too, feel the energized," Starfire chimed in, "it feels as though I had two glogs of fermented Zorkaberry juice." Cyborg checked his systems and exclamed, "Guys, I don't know what he did but I was at fourteen persent power before and now I've got more power than the time I plugged in to the tower!" Raven looked to Amusment in confusion, but he just laughed and said, "Pheonix feathers, better than any apple at keeping the doctor away." Aggression face palmed himself and moaned in annoyance.

Finale having had enough, Robin yelled, "Will someone **please** tell me what's going on!" A voice resonated behind them answered him, "Well sence you asked nicely, perhaps I should explain." Everyone turned around in time to see an enormus dragon land. It tilted it's head down to gaze at the awe struck Titans, it's golden eyes glowing in amusment. The dragon shrunk down and became yet another Beast Boy. Like the others, this Beast Boy was some what diffrent. He wore a white long sleeve and white pants and his hair was brushed back neatly behind two long horns. On his back were two large wings and seeping out from his shirt and pants was a long frilled tail. He reached into his pocket and pulled out three things, a pencil, a notebook, and a pair of glasses.

"Way to make an entrance, Intelligence." Amusment joked. "Thank you, I try." Intelligence laughed as he put his glasses on. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Robin and Cyborg yelled as Starfire nodded politlely. The three Beast Boys looked to one another solomly before nodding to Intelligence. "Why don't we go to my realm for this." Intelligence said as he snapped his fingers. As he did, the surroundings blured and shifted for a moment before settling on a massive mix between a library and a movie theater. "Welcome to my domain."

Cyborg and Raven were utterly dumb founded, Cyborg because every screen displayed everyone Beast Boy had ever met and everything that he knew about them. Raven on the other hand was amazed by all the books, every book was a book that Beast Boy had apperently read or his personal thoughts on one subject or another. "Did he really read them all?" Raven whispered to herself, "Yes he did..." Intelligence said to her, suprizing her greatly, "...suprized? Don't be, Garfield is quite brilliant." Raven wanted to scoff but it seemed like a bad idea to question Beast Boy's intelligence right infront of his intelligence. Raven began to look around the odd struckture until she spotted something strange.

Raven walked up to what looked like a stone gargoyle, only also like a long haired, flinching Beast Boy. Suddenly one of it's eyes turned to Raven, she of course jumped back and the gargoyle flinched again. Aggression walked up and began to talk to it, "Relax Fear, you know that Lady Raven nor the others will hurt you," he said while rolling his eyes. "A-Are you sure?..." Fear asked as he stood up straght, suddenly he looked away again, ".. but they might when they find out, they'll hate us." The hard, stone like feel of Fear's skin turned soft and a mossy color, his large wings and his tail remained. Fear looked threw his long hair, revealing white irises, "... and they'll have every right to."

Amusment put his hand on Fear, "Calm down buddy, why don't we go look for the others while Intelligence explains things?" Fear nodded and smiled a little, "Thanks Amusment..." "I'll go after Passion." Aggression said suddenly, as the others just stared him down until he sighed and said, "...look, with **her** here, do you really think we can trust him to his own devices?" Intelligence and Amusment looked to one another then back, "Good call." They said in unison, Amusment turned to Fear only to find him gone. After a moment he found Fear standing before Raven.

Raven wached Fear curiosly, he nerviously fiddled with his hands and his eyes were darting every which way. Suddenly Fear's eyes gleamed silver and he pulled Raven into a hug. "Thank you Lady Raven, thank you for exepting us... for befriending Garfield." Fear stepped back and blushed as he gave a fient smile to a stunned Raven. Without warning, Fear's fingers became claws and he jumped high on the bookshelf and out a window.

Raven just stood there, utterly shocked until Intelligence walked up to her and said, "Wow, Fear's line for do's and don't's is twenty feet thick, that was like pole valting on a rollerskate for him." Raven gave Intelligence a confused look until he face palmed himself and pointed to a monitor that was playing a 'Tom and Jerry' episode, "Oh."

Intelligence smiled and shook his head, "Anyway.. why dont I make things more comfortable and I'll explain." Intelligence snapped his fingers again and a large table and five colored beanbag chairs appered. Robin sat in the red chair while Cyborg took the blue, Starfire the green and Raven the purple. Intelligence sat in the golden seat and raised his palm, making five cups appear. Robin sniffed the cup and said, "What is this?"

"Well... " Intelligence started, "... I wanted everyone to have something that they would enjoy, Robin you have black coffee, Cy you've got rootbeer, Star, while I **really** don't like it, I got you fermented zorkaberry juice, Ra..." Intelligence was interupted by Cyborg, who began to yell, "Are you insane?! Do you have any idea what happens to her when she drinks that stuff?" Intelligence took his glasses off and gently cleaned them, "Yes I do, do you have any idea what Amusment is like?" Cyborg shook his head, Intelligence slipped his glasses back on and said, "Imagine Starfire after about five 'Red bulls', compared to that everything else is just white noise." At that Cyborg visibly paled.

Raven, althougth listening to what was happening, was examining her drink, it was obviously tea but not any she had ever had before. Raven took a small sip and her eyes widdened, "Bea- Intelligence, what kind of tea is this?" Intelligence looked over his shoulder at Raven and smiled deeply, "It's Dragon Lily."

Raven jumped up from her set, "D-DRAGON LILY?! That's the rarest tea there is, how?" "Garfield grew up in Africa but mother and father traviled often. On a trip to northern Asia, Garfield saved the life of the son of a dignitary and was given the tea as a reward..." Intelligence said as he walked up to the bookshelf, pulled out a book and tossed it to Raven, "...sence he's had a taste, I can recreate it." Raven was amazed by how detailed the book was, every page enscribed with how the tea tasted or smelled, even what the flower looked like.

"Okay everyone," Intelligence anounced, drawing back Raven's attention, "I know you have questions so lets get started." Raven stepped forward (before Robin had the chance) and asked, "How are you here? I'm the only one who's suppost to have sentient emotions." Intelligence agusted his glasses, "Inside of Garfield is the DNA of every animal that has ever existed and all the possibilitys for the future, sort of like a walking noah's ark. There are however sertein speshies which are sentient, we eight are they."

"Eight?" Starfire asked utterly confused. Raven was so enthralled by the explanation that she barly noticed the green fox with purple eyes that crawled into her lap and rubbed up against her for attention. "Yes, eight," Intelligence nodded, "like Lady Raven, Garfield has eight basic emotions, though not exactly the same. Because we did have our own minds, we really couldn't be a part of his which is why he had trouble controling his powers growing up. However after Garfield and Cyborg's little 'trip' into Lady Raven's mind we learned how to be both him and ourselves, we bonded ourselves to his emotions. Didn't you notice how much faster Garfield's power developed after that insident?"

As Raven thought back the fox began to purr loudly, demanding attention. Raven began to absent mindedly pet it as Starfire asked, "So what are Friend Beast Boy's emotions?" "Well, you've already met Fear, Aggression, Amusment and I..." Intelligence said. A Clawed hand suddenly reached down and grabbed the fox off of Raven's lap, "And Passion, don't forget Passion." Aggression growled at the fox, who smiled as he became another of Beast Boy's emotions. This one was pale green with white green hair and redish purple eyes. "Jealous?" Passion smirked. Aggression roared and raised his fist but was stopped by a clawed hand.

Holding Aggression back was another one of Beast Boy's emotions. This one's hair was matted and shaggy, he also had what looked to be claw marks on his face. He had a long furry tail and wolf ears, but lastly where his eyes which were a deep saphire. "Take no offence to Passion, he is just being playful." The emotion said in a calming voice. Aggression looked emberesed and scrached the back of his head, "Uh right, sorry Passion." Passion just smiled, "No worries, we all know you're a hot head, but the good kind!" Aggression shot him an annoyed look but smiled none the less, "Thanks Survival." Survival simply nodded as he turned to Intelligence, "Please contiue."

"Y-Yes, well..." Intelligence said as he sweat dropped, "... besides us, there is Passion to your right and Survival to your left, and then theres Kindness and Dispair." "You all sound diffrent than Raven's emotions, what gives?" Cyborg asked. Intelligence sighed and snapped his fingers, making saphire, purple and crimson colored bean bag chairs appear, "...Garfield grew up diffrently than Lady Raven, diffrent experiances shape people diffrently." Robin walked up to him, "How did Beast Boy grow up then?" he questioned, this being a question Beast Boy had always avoided, unfourtunatly this time was no execption, "Its his place to tell you, not mine. What I can tell you is this, knowllege and intelligence are not the same thing, nor are wisdom and survival."

"What is it that you mean Friend Intelligence?" Starfire asked. Raven's blood ran cold at the ice cold look in Survival's eyes as he spoke, "knowllege is formed when one gathers information and wisdom is how one uses it to better there lives... intellect is when one is given information and survival is how one uses it simply not to die." At that Raven stood up in suprize and mild anger, "Wait, what do you mean by that? Was someone going to kill Beast Boy?"

Before he could answer, the doors to the library burst open. Standing in the doorway was Fear, "We have to hurry! I just found Gar, he's with Kindness and Dispair!" "AND YOU JUST LEFT HIM THERE?!" Aggression roared, Intelligence placed his hand on him, "Calm down, Amusment isn't present so he must be with them, right Fear?" Fear nodded and said, "But we need to go now, Amusmet has the attention span of a squirrel!"

Survival dashed forward and transformed. His nose became a long snout and hair grew all over his body, his mucles widened and he started to run on all fours. Aggression grabbed Raven, before Passion had the chance, and put her on his back, "Hold on." Aggression said right before he shifted into 'beast mode' and shot off like a rocket. Intelligence grabbed Robin and Cyborg and was off as a dragon again. "Come on Star, follow me." Passion said as he became a raven and flew off.


	3. Light and Dark

Meeting the last two of Beast Boy's emotions. I don't own the Teen Titans.

The New End

Chapter 3; Light and dark

It only took a few minutes before they arived, then Cyborg heard it, "...we sould be dead." It was at that point that Cyborg began to violently shake Intelligence's neck, "Hurry dude, **hurry**!" Intelligence turned his head so it was right in Cyborg's face and said, "I could if you'd stop trying to **throttle** me!" The moment they arrived, Intelligence threw Cyborg off and all the emotion reverted to there previous forms. In front of everyone was a stack of pillows with Beast Boy, the real Beast Boy, asleep on top of them.

"Everyone would be happier if we were gone." said another emotion. The clothing on this one reminded Raven of a strait jacket, long with belt restrants. His hair was deep black and hung low on his neck. Last were his eyes, blacker than any abyss, and a long knife like tail. The strange emotion lifted his arm and pointed a single claw tipped finger at Beast Boy, "Many people have been troubled because of our existance, time to rectify that." suddenly a ball of black energy began to form on his finger. A hand reached out and grabbed the emotion's hand, a normal hand, "Dispair please, it's not our time yet," said the new emotion. This emotion was the most noticeable because while his eyes and hair were still emerald, his skin was a normal tan peach color. His clothes were like the other but on his back were two snow white wings. "There is still much Garfeid is needed for besides, he has also done much good for the world." The emotion said in a soft voice. Dispair looked to him but said nothing, when he turned back to Beast Boy he allowed the energy to disapate.

Both emotions looked to the group, "Besides we have guests." Dispair narrowed his eyes and sighed, with a flick of his tail he slapped Beast Boy, waking him up, "Who? What? Where?" Dispair began to walk off when Kindness stopped him, "Wait, aren't you going to stay?" he asked hopefully. Dispair mearly shook his head and said, "I'm neither needed nor wanted, it's best I leave, my presence would only cause pain and sorrow." Kindness was about to agrue but Dispair just fadded way and disappeared. Kindness smiled a sad smile and sighed, "He leaves with all the pain and **I'm** the kind one?" Amusment, who was currently eating an apple in a tree, laughed at that joke.

Kindness turned to see Beast Boy staring at him. "You... you look just like... me, how I'd look if not for..." Beast Boy said with much confusion, "What's going on here?" Intelligence walked up to him to explain but Kindness stopped him, "Just take him and go get started, I'll finish up here, I know you really don't like these kinds of things." Intelligence thanked Kindness and placed his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, suddenly both of there eyes glowed golden after which he paled, "No, you mean...?" Intelligence nodded, "Lets go so we can get started." with that said, he snapped his fingers and they were gone.

Starfire floated up to Kindness and said, "Please friend, you will now tell us what it is that is going on?" the others nodded in agreement. Kindness smiled as he closed his eyes and said, "Alright." suddenly the pillows positioned themselves under the Titans and emotions. Kindness, for the first time, had an odd look in his eyes, "Before I begin you need to know that most of what I'm about to tell you, you won't like. Garfield is a child of destiny. Raven, you and he, your fates cross one another; you were born to bring your father to this world and Garfield was born to end him here."

Raven became confused, "Wait, yes I brought him here but I sent him back, if what you're saying is true then... OH NO!" she said, terrirfied. "Yes, Trigon the terrible is coming back." Kindness said. Raven paled and fell onto Aggression, she was about to start crying when Kindness spoke up, "Hey, hey calm down... there is good news." Aggression waved his hands to try and stop him but it was to late. Raven looked up, her eyes glowing red in pure anger, "Good news?... GOOD NEWS! My father is coming back, what 'good news' could there b-" Raven's ranting and raveing was cut short by Survival placing his hand over her mouth. She turned to him to yell but the look on his face was so disarming that she calmed instantly, "Be at ease Lady Raven, Kindness is not yet finished." with that said, Survival removed his hand and gently nudged her toward Kindness, who gave a grateful smile.

"The good news," Kindness began again, "is that you can no longer be used as a portal." With that Raven fell to her knees in releaf and actually smiled, "Trigon became aware of our fate and, fearing his own distruction, hassened his arival, which was why not only was he weaked so greatly but why Raven was able to survive. Garfield himself was aware of neither his own fate nor us, the only reason we are is because of Fear." "Please friend, how is it that Friend Fear was able to give you this most terrible information?" Starfire asked. "Garfield had latent abilitys that were enfused with us, as I said he is a child of destiny," Kindness said, "We eight are mythic animals, each with are own abilitys.

"Survival, the werewolf, has super speed and a probability counter, Survival can predict the movements of his enemys. Amusment, the pheonix, has pyrokeniesis, fullbody regeneration and, as you have seen, can heal with his feathers. Intelligence, the dragon, can use telepathy and what we call instant ID, he identifies his enemy's name, powers, and theat level. Passion, the vampire, has super strength and speed, can hypnotise people and is the only one of us that can shapeshift into animals. Aggression, the chimera or as you call him 'the beast', has super speed, strength, agility and healing along with being a combat camelian, he can watch and mimic an opponent's fighting abilitys."

"Hold on a moment, what's a chimera?" Robin asked. "A chimera is the end result of combining two or more animals, threw science or alchemy, to create a new better animal." Raven said. Kindness grined as he spoke, "Thats right Raven, when the chemicals spilled apon Garfield, Aggression, who was already in existance, found a way to break free and take at least parshall control." "For thoughs that care," Aggression chimed in, "the animals I'm made from are lions, tigers, wolfs, gorillas, and chetahs."

Kindness nodded and continued, "Fear, the gargoyle, can turn into unbreakable stone and has future sight, although he still has trouble controling it from time to time... Lastly is Dispair, the demon, he can use all of the abilitys of the others plus he also uses energy pulses, but don't call on him often. Dispair believes in not giving second chances if you get my drift." At this, Kindness brought his index finger to one end of his neck then slowly slid it across to the other end, "He calls it giving the 'ultimate mercy'." All four Titans gulped at this but Robin still asked, "And you? What are you?"

Kindness smiled and looked to Robin, "I can tell you I'm an angel but as for my abilitys, I'm afraid thoughs are a secret." Everyone was confused so Passion desided to end it and move on, "Kindness has never told his abilitys to anyone, not even us. The only one who might know is Dispair and he isn't talking." Raven seemed to understand some hidden meaning and changed the subject, "When you were formed, which emotions took which? Some of the basic emotions are unacounted for."

Survival shook his head and said, "Not really, you already know that Intelligence and I are Garfield's 'knowllage' and 'wisdom' so to speak." "Yeah, and I'm his 'happiness' and his 'crassness'!" Amusment said as he dropped the apple core on Aggression, who responded by uprooting the tree and violently shaking it. After knocking Amusment out of the tree and smashing it on him, Aggression spoke, "Jackass, I'm his 'rage' as you may have guest, and Passion is his 'affection'." Passion smiled as he turned into a mink and wrapped around Raven's neck like a scarf, "Garfield likes to keep somethings hidden, I'm not like that." Passion said which shocked everyone.

"I was unaware Friend Beast Boy had the ability to speak while in animal form." Starfire said, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and turned to see Fear who shook his head and said, "H-He can't, not yet. Passion is a vampire who naturally shapeshift. Garfield is human, shapeshifting isn't normal for humans so it takes longer to perfect. With luck in a few years he will be able to." Amusment popped up from the pile of leafs and laughed while Raven thought out loud, "...Rage, Knowllage, Wisdom, Happy, Crass, Affection...so what dose Fear repersent?" She asked.

Kindness, who was brushing the leafs off of Amusment, answered her, "Fear is Garfield's 'bravory' and 'timidity'." Everyone wore a confused exepresion so he elaborated, "Fear, as you may heve guessed, is terrified of well, everything. There is one thing however Fear fears more than anything, he's afraid of losing someone he loves." Fear hunched over and lowered his head so little of his face showed, "Garfield has lost so many people... Mother and Father, the Doom Patrol... Terra...everyone we dare love ether leave or die." Fear said, he slowly looked up threw his hair with eyes that shined like polished silver, "If I have to face hell on earth and fight lucifer himself, I'll **never** let another loved one die!" The silver fadded from Fear's eyes and he blushed and backed away. Passion smiled and gently patted Fear on the back, "Truer words have never been said by anyone in this world." passion said. "Agreed." Intelligence said as he walked up to Aggression, "I've gotten him started but you need to oversee thing for now."

Aggression nodded and smiled, "See you all real soon." And with that he ran off at extreme speeds, followed by the other emotions exept Kindness. Cyborg walked up to him and asked, "Hey uh... Kindness, what exactly is BB doing anyway?" "Garfield is learning to use our powers and us. It will take some time before he will be able to rejoin you however we will control his body while he is being trained." If Kindness' answer upset anyone it didn't show, no one really knew what to say about this.

Kindness gently lifted his hand and a portal appeared, "Go and rest guys, and feel free to visit... with Raven's permestion of course." Before they left, Starfire floated up to Kindness and asked, "Please friend, you said that you all would control Friend Beast Boy's body but which of you will have the control?" "When Garfield completes one emotion's training that emotion will take over so the next one in line can start, sense I'll be training him last, his body will be mine first." Kindness replied

Everyone started into the portal exept Raven, she stopped just before and turned to KIndness, "Will Beast Boy be ok? Is this... safe?" she asked. Kindness's eyes became saddened as he spoke, "Is anything worth doing ever safe? Whether we like it or not this **is** garfield's destiny but have faith," Kindness brightened up as he said, "Garfied is far stronger that he appears." Raven gave him an unsure nod and walked out.

When the world returned Raven noticed it was dark outside. "Dude how long were we in there?" Cyborg asked, the voice that answered was familiar, "About six hours Cyborg." Everyone turned to see Kindness sitting on the counter next to Raven's mirror, "Time gets distorted in someone's mind, two minutes could be two days and vice versa. Now on to more pressing matters, shoo." Kindness said as he motioned with his hand, to which everyone looked suprised. "You all have training in the morning and an entire city to protect, you need your rest now SHOO!" Kindness said with a stern voice and a chipper smile.


	4. Kindness

Everyone in Titan Tower is in shock as Beast Boy's emotions show several aspects of who he really is, and the first one up is... also just for clarity sake yes several of these might be short, this one espeshally.========================================================================

The New End

Chapter 4; Kindness

The next morning Raven was awoken by a wonderful smell. As she walked to the kitchen, Raven noticed that something was a bit off but couldn't place what it was. When Raven walked into the kitchen she saw Robin, Cyborg and Starfire stairing at Kindness, and for good reason. Kindness was sitting on the counter sipping from a coffee cup, he had on fadded blue jeans and a white t-shirt, his hair was covered up by a white bandana but several of his emerald locks still hung in his face. Kindness smiled deeply to the others, "Good morning guys, I hope you don't mind but I couldn't sleep last night so I cleaned the tower and made breakfast." It was then that Raven figured out what had changed, the floors had all been mopped and all the windows washed.

Cyborg looked over to the table scepticaly, sitting on it were five covered plates, "It's not that tofu crap BB eats all the time is it?" he asked. Kindness laughed lightly before he answered, "No need to worry, I know you don't eat tofu. In truth Garfield nor us enjoy it either. Garfield dosen't eat meat because he feels like he's eating himself and he values life far to much to take it away from something else. He dosen't understand that everything born is born to die and be eaten by something else." Raven was shocked that something so profound came from Beast Boy, even if it was just one of his emotions.

Everyone gathered around the table where there placemarkers were. "Robin I know that you're fond of eggs benadict. Cyborg, yours is is an omlette with ham, bacon, steak, cheese and several other kinds of meat that go well together. Raven, toast with some home made peach jam and a pot of rose mint tea, Finally Starfire, yours was rather... difficult to prepare but," when Kindness pulled the cover off of the plate Robin, Cyborg, and Raven all jumped back, sitting on the plate was a large stack of the pancakes that Raven had attempted to cook and an extra large bottle of mustard. "Intelligence had to help me alittle but they should be just the same as last time..." Kindness said as he sat to his own meal, a bowl of oatmeal.

After breakfast Cyborg popped up from his seat, "OH man, you should cook more often!" he exclamed and everyone agreed, which made Kindness blush alittle "Well I'm off to wax the T-car!" Cyborg said. "No need Cyborg, I've already taken care of that for you. I've also washed all the laundry, cleaned and sharpened all of Robin's weapons and given silky a bath." Kindness said and about that time the larva in question slithered into the room with a sparkle. Everyone stared at Kindness in disbelief which made him blush again, "What? I said I couldn't sleep last night, I had to do something." he said, scraching the back off his head.

The rest of the day passed fairly well until Robin's bright idea, "You know Kindness, if you're going to take Beast Boy's place, we'll need to know how well you fight." he said. "Um, no I really don't think that's..." Kindness was cut off by Robin, "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." Once they were in the ring Kindness made one last atempt at what he had been doing the whole way down, trying to talk Robin out of it. "Robin, I'm telling you this isn't going to end well." Cyborg, who had agreed to be the ref, went over the rules, "All right, the rules are simple, you tag out, get knocked out of the ring or just plane knocked out you lose, got it?" They both nodded and Cyborg rang the bell and the fight began.

Quick as a flash, Kindness kneed Robin in the gut, chopped the back of his neck, and grabbed the back of his pants and threw him out of the ring. All the Titans where dumb struck. Beast Boy, agureably the weakest of the team, in a single movement took out the leader of the Teen Titans. "It would have been far more crule to let him win, I tried to warn you Robin." Kindness said with an apologetic look.

Robin sulked the rest of the day with Starfire doing the best she could to cheer him up. When night fell, Raven felt an odd sense of relief, she had often wondered what a quiet day in the tower would be like but without Beast Boy's terrible jokes and the sound of him and Cyborg argueing over some stupid video game or food the day seemed somehow hollow. Raven walked up to the roof for a little midnight meditation, with all the havoc of the last couple of days and what she knew was in store she knew she's need it. Raven was suprised to find Kindness up there, stairing at the moon. She was about to walk back in when he began to speak, "It's beautyful isn't it, the moon. The pale light that draws one's very soul without ever meaning to."

Raven walked up to Kindness and asked, "What are you doing up here?" Kindness smiled deeply as he spoke, "Just enjoying the moon light, I only get one day with you all so I had to expereance every thing I could. Raven, may I ask you something?" Raven was confused but nodded, "Raven... is Trigon still apart of you?" Raven was offended for a moment but still answered, "No, when he used me as his portal, all of his essence was extracted from me. Now he and I are only conected by the blood in my viens." After hearing this Kindness began to laugh and walk toward her, "That, my dear, is just what I wanted to hear because now I can give you this little gift." he leaned over and whispered into her ear, with every word her eyes widdened. Before Raven could say a word Kindness placed a finger on her lips and winked, suddenly he sprouted his wings and jumped off the roof into his open bedroom window, leaving a very stunned Raven in the moonlight.


	5. Aggression

It's Aggression's day at play and he plans on using it to his FULL advantage. By the way, to all Robin fans I will be ripping on him alittle in some of these, please just grin and bear it, I won't be picking on him long.

The New End

Chapter 5; Aggression

The next morning everyone gathered in the kitchen, only Kindness wasn't there however there was four covered plates and a note addrest to them. The note read, "Friends, I'm sorry to say that I only had one day to spend with you however the others agreed to let me have an hour every morning to cook you all breakfast. Please enjoy my friend. Senserly Kindness." Everyone was a bit sad that he was gone, exept Robin who was still sulking, but they were happy that Beast Boy was that much closer to coming home.

After breakfast, they all headed down to the gym for there morning training. As the group aproched the sound of the equipment being used got louder and louder. When the doors opened the Titans discovered Aggression using the weight machine, at four hundred and fifty pounds. Aggression was wairing red workout pants and a muscle shirt. "Well and here I thought Garfield let himself go but I'm hardly even using my strength." he said. Aggression looked up and cought Robin and Cyborg stunned and Raven and Starfire stairing at him. When he noticed this, Aggression cocked an eyebrow and grinned, "See something you like?"

Raven instantly blushed and looked away but Starfire became greatly confused, "I am sorry Friend but I do not understand what it is that you mean." Aggression opened his mouth to answer her but Raven lifted her hand, "Don't... Starfire I'll explain it to you later. For now what are you doing Aggression?" Aggression looked at himself in the mirror and said, "Just trying to bulk Garfield up alittle, this body's to small for my taste... what do you think?" he said as he flexed and looked to Raven. Raven blushed again but didn't look away, "I'm not going to dignify that with a response." Aggression just shrugged and relaxed his shoulders.

Robin marched up to Aggression and said, "All right, time for a rematch, in the ring now." As he was walking to the ring, Robin heard the last thing he expected to hear from Beast Boy, "No." Robin stopped dead in his tracks, "You want to run that by me again." he hissed as he turned around to find Aggression with his hands behind his head, giving an uncaring look. "Listen, I'm not like Kindness or Garfield. I'm not going to humor you so you can regain your pride." he said plainly. Robin walked up to Aggression and got in his face, "I'm the leader and you **will** do as you're ordered! Now GET. IN. THE. RING!" Aggression's eyebrow began to twich with a vein in his head throbbing just before he suddenly headbutted Robin and knocked him to the ground.

"Listen to me you five foot pile of narcisim," Aggression roared, "you are **not MY** leader! I'm not about to take orders from someone weaker than me! The only reson that you're the leader in the first place is because of all of us, you were the only one with something to prove. You were so desprate to get out of Batman's shadow, to make a name for yourself but then if that's true why are you still 'Robin the boy wonder'? The rest of us, we only want to help people and make the world a better place, anyone of us would make a better leader than you!" Aggression looked over to the ring and an evil grin crossed his face, "You know what, you want a rematch, You're on shorty but with a little side bet. If you win I'll take everything I just said back but if I win... I get to pick the new leader of the Teen Titans, deal?" Aggression offered his hand. Robin looked at it for a moment before he gabbed it and said, "Deal!"

Once in the ring, Robin glared at Aggression, "I wasn't prepared last time, I underestimated you... er Kindness, I won't make that mistake again." Robin said as they circled each other. Aggression began to laugh as his eyes started to glow red and he said, "I'm so glad I get to tell you this, you still are!" Robin rushed Aggression and sweeped his feet but Aggression jumped and kicked Robin in the jaw. While Robin was getting his bearings, Aggression mirrored his movements and sweeped Robin's feet. Robin back stepped and threw a punch, to which Aggression back flipped, locked his feet under his arms and threw Robin into the ropes. He bounced off the ropes and was slammed onto the mat, where Aggression slam kicked him in the head, knocking him out

"Who said that Wrestling was all fake?" Aggression laughed as he picked Robin up and tossed him to Starfire, "Have fun girly and do me a favor, let me know when he wakes up." As he walked out of the ring, Cyborg asked Aggression, "So, you're going to be the new leader uh?" Aggression smiled and put his hands on his head, "What makes you say that?" Before Cyborg could say anything the alarm went off, "Shall we?"

In town the doors of a gym suddenly explode, "No one's tougher that Adonis!" he roared. Adonis' attention was shifted by an annoyed voice saying, "Oh no, not this nemrod again..." Standing on a roof top were the Titans, with Aggression holding his head in his hand. Starfire, Who was still holding a knocked out Robin, asked, "How is it that you would like to proceed Friend Aggression?" Aggression eyed Adonis for a moment then said, "You just keep an eye on Robin for a while longer, I got this dunce." With that said he jumped off the ten story building and landed like a feather.

Adonis began to laugh as he said, "oh man this is great! That one eyed chick said she'd pay big time for the green freak and the little twerp comes all by himself on a nice silver platter!" With all his strength, Adonis punched Aggression in the face, the force of it knocking up dust. The dust settled to reveal Aggression, still with Adonis' fist in his face, totally unharmed. "Seriously, all that hardware and that's all you got?" Adonis growled and lifted his fists. He slammed them down as hard as he could, formming a crater. The smoke cleared revealing Aggression holding the giant robtic wrists, "Goodbye." with a swift, devistating kick, Aggression knocked Adonis out of his suit, "Well that was pathetic." he said as he crumpled up the suit like a piece of paper.

Aggression contenued until the once large armored suit was the size of a baseball. Adonis got up and, after seeing what had happened to his suit, yelled, "You think that's my only trick?! Well you wrong!" Adonis pulled out a vile of green ooze and with out warning drank it. Adonis instantly began to shift, his wirey body began growing, becoming muscular. Hair started growing all over his body, his finger nails became long, sharp talons. Lastly fangs jut up from his jaw and the rest of his teeth became razor sharp. Standing before the Titan was Adonis as the red beast.

As Adonis charged him, Aggression rolled the metal ball around in his palm. Just before Adonis could strike, Aggression tossed it into his mouth, which droped him like rock, "Do you really think you're the only one with an ace up your sleeve you mindless oaf?" Robin rubbed his head and moaned, "Ugh, what hit me, a bus?" Cyborg began to laugh as he said, "Dude, Aggression kicked your butt in six seconds flat!" Raven nodded her head and contenued, "The alarm went off shourtly after. Right now Aggression's fighting Adonis, who just became the man-beast, alone." Adonis spit the ball out and roared as he charged Aggression again. Aggression closed his eyes and said, "Aw... dose the knock off want to play with the original?"

Aggression's ears disappeared and were replaced by tiger ears, black tresses grew down onto his cheast which dobled in size. Aggression's eyes snapped open and, with the back of his hand, knocked Adonis into a building. Adonis shook off the rubble and dove at him again but before he could swipe his talons, Aggression grabbed his neck and slammed him to the ground. Adonis shifted back into his human form and growned in pain. "Cyborg, do you have anymore of that antidote that you gave Gar?" Aggression asked. "Uh, yeah sure, no problem." Cyborg said.

"Well then I'm hungry. Whats say I take us all out for lunch?" Aggression asked, everyone agreed in an instant, "Good, go back to the tower and get changed so we're not harrased and we'll go." he said as he jumped away. Back at the tower everyone emerged from there rooms ready to go. Robin was wairing a striped red and yellow shirt and a pair of fadded jeans along with dark sunglasses. Cyborg had on a blue shirt and grey jeans, his holoring making him look the part of a normal teen. Starfire walked out in a miniskirt and a pink longsleeve, the holoring she wore turned the orange in her skin to a tan color and the green around her irises to white. Raven's clothes were what you'd expect, a purple hoodie and black leggings, her holoring took the grey out of her skin and turned her purple hair to black. Aggression was the last one into the room. He had on army green cargo pants and sandles, a black muscle shirt and an open red button up. Thanks to the holoring, his skin was similar to Kindness', his hair, while still long, was now a dark blonde and only reaching half way down his back, and his eyes were still red but no longer slit like a cat's.

Once they were down town, Aggression brought them to 'The Lion's Den', a small diner nestled between two office buildings. They seated themselves at a table in the back but when the waitress walked up she beamed exubrently, "Gar! Who are your friends and what's with the new look?" she asked, the waitress was fairly tall for a woman with long red hair and deep green eyes. "Just trying something new Jan, these are my friends Richard, Victor, Kori, and Rachel, treat them nicely now." Aggression said with a smile like Beast Boy's, which made her blush a little. She took there orders and dashed off to the kitchen, "Yo Aggression, was that girl blushing at you just now?" Cyborg asked. Aggression looked in her direction, "Sort of... Garfield is a regular here and often gets Jan as a waitress. She usually flirts with him but he hardly pays attention to it, as far as he's conserned they're just friends." Raven was suprized to find that she was releaved to hear that. A short time later Jan returned with there food. Sitting on top of Aggression's cheeseburger was a small note that had "Gar" written on it with hearts.

As Aggression picked up the note, Cyborg leaned over his shoulder and tried to sneak a peek but a growl from Aggression made him back up with a sweatdrop. Raven looked over her shoulder and saw Jan watching with great intinsity. After he finished reading it, Aggression slipped the note into his front pocket and Raven noticed the hopeful look in Jan's eyes. While they ate, Aggression desided it was time to tell them the news, "Well guys I think it's about time we all found out the new leader of the Teen Titans." he said, with Robin growing more and more annoyed, "Oh just spit it out, **you** are the new leader so stop screwing with me!" he snapped, Aggression stuffed a roll in Robin's mouth to shut him up and said, "Me? Please, unlike you I don't need to be acknolleged." Robin shot him a dirty look and he shot one right back "I choose Raven as our new leader."

All four Titans quickly looked over to Aggression in great suprise, "Me?" Raven asked, "RAVEN?" the other three said, "Raven, out of all the titans, world wide, Raven is the only one I trust enough to follow. She's kind hearted, strong willed, sarcastic but only to keep people from getting out of hand or big headed, she's perfect," Aggression said, "But..." Raven tried to say but he cut her off, " **No buts!** Raven, it's not just me talking or that thinks this way! Dispair, Survival and I refuse to follow someone weaker than us, Fear, Amusment, and Kindness know you have everyone's best entrest at heart and won't be power hungry, and Passion, Intellegence and Garfield himself trust you because they believe you to be a genious!"

Raven blushed heavely at the complement, "T-Thank you..." Aggression smiled and nodded then turned to the others, "I trust there's no objections." he growled, eyes glowing slightly. Cyborg and Starfire put there hands up and backed away, Robin on the other hand was shooting daggers at him, "I want a rematch." he growled right back. Aggression rolled his eyes and said, "Tell you what halfpint, I'll give you seven rematches, one a day with a diffrent emotion for you to face off aginst." Starfire leaned over to Aggression and asked, "Um friend Aggression... I beleve that you have miss counted. We have been told that Friend Beast Boy had only eight emotions and you and Kindness have already fought, should not there only be six of the rematches?" Aggression laughed a little at this before he said, "did you forget Garfield himself? That makes seven." "You're on." Robin growled.

They finished there meals and Aggression got up to pay the bill, Raven watched him the whole way. Once he got to the counter jan ran up to him, Raven couldn't hear what they were saying but she could feel her disappointment from were she was at the table. As the tears began to well up in jan's eyes Aggression gently kissed her on the forehead which made her smile. He returned the smile and they all walked out. "So what was that all about lover boy?" Cyborg asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. Aggression scouled and was about to smart something off when Starfire said, "Yes Friend, she seemed very nice, why is it you gave her the 'brush off'?" Aggression dropped his head and growled, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the note, "She wanted to confess her infatuation with me, I had to tell her that I'm in love with another woman. We'll still be friends but I'm not sure when Garfield will feel comfortable coming back." he said. "You didn't have to lie to the girl like that, did you?" Cyborg asked, Aggression looked over his shoulder with a smerk, "Who said I was lying?"


	6. Fear

When fear reins who know what will happen but is it all bad? And yes the news reporters are from 'Family Guy', while I do not own them they seemed like a good choice.

The New End

Chpater 6; Fear

The next morning the four Titans gathered in the dinning room and ate the breakfast that Kindness had made for them. While they were eating Raven felt something watching them from the common room and when she looked she cought someone trying to hide. Raven used her powers to pull them into the kitchen which reveild it to be Fear. Fear looked just the same as he did in Beast Boy's mind but without the wings and tail. Fear's long hair still hung low in his face making it hard to see his eyes, he had on a dark grey hoodie that had to be at least two sizes to big for him and black jeans. "A morning of goodness to you Friend Fear!" Starfire said, Fear's eyes grew wide at this and he ducked under Raven's cloak. "G-Good m-morning guys." Fear said while still hiding in Raven's cloak, when he did peek his head out he was trembling like a wet kitten in winter, "S-Sorry L-Lady Raven." he said. For once Raven wasn't sure if she sould be mad, yes he had invaded her personal space but he was absolutly terrified, "It all right, just come out." she said.

Starfire carefully floated up to him and calmly said, "I am most sorry Friend, I did not mean to startle you." Fear nodded and said, "I-It's alright Star, it was my fault not yours... Um th-there's something I need to show you." Fear walked over to the TV and turned it on to the news, "...And now back to our top story. A rare cosmic event will be taking place soon, this is quite exiting isn't it Tom?" "That's right Diann, for the first time in recorded history there will be a solar eclipes followed emedeatly by a lunar eclipse. In other news..." All but one of the Titans were confused, "That's it isn't it... that's when Trigon's coming?" Raven said grimly, Fear just nodded, "S-Seven days from now." he said weakly, after the news Cyborg was the only one able to eat and even he lost his zest for it.

The Titans walked into the gym for morning training but Robin headed straight for the ring, "Come on Fear, it's time for... Fear?... Fear?" Everyone looked around and found Fear once again hiding in Raven's cloak. "I-I d-don't w-want to, h-he scares me." Fear squiked. Raven pulled Fear out of her cloak and whispered in his ear, "You'll be fine, don't be afriad." Fear nodded and got into the ring. The bell rang and Robin rushed Fear, 'one simple punch should take him out.' he thought to himself but before he could, Fear's eyes began to glow white and he side stepped out of Robin's path. That was the way the fight continued, every time Robin would punch Fear would dodge or sidestep just out of the way. 'Why can't I hit him?' Robin thought as he faked a left swing and kicked to the right, but fear leaned to the left and avoided it. After about five minutes Robin was sweaty and out of breath, he charged again but this time Fear grabbed his wrist and threw him out of the ring, "I-I'm sorry but you weren't going to stop otherwise..." Fear said. Robin was about to jump back into the ring when Raven stoped him, "The match is over Robin, you lost." Robin snorted at her and got back into the ring but Raven pulled him back out and said with four glowing red eyes, " **You lost**."

After the training session the Titans all headed for there rooms. Robin to sulk, Cyborg for mantanince, Starfire to give Silkie a bath, and Raven for meditation. As she was walking, Raven was stopped by Fear, "U-Um... d-do you h-have some time? I-I have something you need to see." Raven nodded and said, "Sure but can it wait a while? I need to meditate." "Y-Yes but m-may I join you? I don't want to be by myself." Raven was more than suprised that she had agreed but was glad that she had, Fear sat down while Raven meditated and soon after fell asleep. When she was finished, Raven noticed Fear sleeping on her floor, he was curled up in a ball and was trembling as though he was having a nightmare. Raven gently floated Fear onto her bed, 'What could he be dreaming about that has him so scared?' she thought as she moved the hair out of his face. At her touch Fear stopped trembling and sighed with a smile.

Fear's eyes slowly opened and he saw Raven staring at him, in an instant he knew were he was and jumped back, "I-I'm s-sorry! I-I didn't mean to f-fall asleep I..." Fear was stuttering so badly that Raven almost couldn't understand him. She calmed him down and said, "Hey now, it's alright, I'm the one who moved you." Fear thanked Raven and got off of her bed, he picked up her mirror and opened the portal, "You're being called."

While they were walking threw Beast Boy's mind Raven watched Fear, who was now in his half form, closely before she asked, "What were you dreaming about that had you trembling?" Fear stopped and looked at the ground, "I-It's one of Garfield's most recurring nightmares, his absolute greatest fear." he said. "What is it? Will you tell me?" she asked, Fear looked over to her, "If that is what you wish Lady Raven," he said as he slapped the air, causing it to shatter like glass, suddenly Raven found herself in a dark cave, "W-Welcome to m-my domain."

Raven looked around in amazment, the stlagmites and stlagtites all looked like people, most of whom she did not know but some that she recognized, Slade, Adonis with half of his face in beast form, Mento, and even Robin and Terra. "Why do they all look like people?" Raven asked. Fear walked around as he spoke, "These are all the people that Garfield is afraid of in one way or another be it hero or villian, friend or enemy." Fear motioned for Raven to follow him, she walked up and found a huge pool of water. Raven looked to Fear in confusion but he simply touched the surfice of the pool, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!..." yelled a voice from the pool.

Raven watched the water as an image of Beast Boy on his knees appeared, suddenly Robin, Cyborg and Starfire all walked up with an angry expresion on there faces, "Why are you even on this team?! You're so worthless!" Robin said in a cold voice, Cyborg was next, "yeah and that beast form almost got us killed, we should have put you in jail for that!" Last was Starfire, "You are nothing more than a klorbag who is undeserving of our friendship." Out of nowhere, Terra walked up, "You couldn't even save me you green freak, you're the reason I don't want to come back." "You were all ways a disapointment Beast Boy." Mento said as he and the Doom Patrol walked up, all of who also said terrible things. One by one all the Titans from all over the world appeared and began yelling at him, suddenly Bumble Bee shot Beast Boy and everyone started to attack him.

Raven watched in horror as it contenued, "Usually this is about the time Garfield would wake up but..." Fear said as he looked down to the pool. " **Stop, now**!" roared a voice from behind the group. The crowd parted as Raven walked up to Beast Boy, who was coughing up blood with tears running down his face. Raven bent down and Beast Boy flinched away in terror but she took him in her arms, "What's wrong with you people?! As much as he tries to help, as kind as he is to all of you, how could you treat him like this?!" Raven roared, she contenued yelling at everyone, telling them Beast Boy's good qualitys, and pointing out their flaws. One by one they all disappeared until only they were left, Beast Boy looked at Raven in aw and she actually smiled at him.

The water cleared and Raven looked to Fear who smiled and said, "You calm my fears Lady Raven, only you." Before Raven could say anything Fear's ears twitched, he grabbed her hand and said, "It's time, he's waiting for us." They ran towards the cave opening, which was a sheer drop down but when they jumpped Fear spread his wings and the glided down.

They soon found themselves in a forest looking at an enormus mansion, in the clearing in front was Beast Boy and Passion, "Tell her Gar, end this now before it's too late." Passion said to Beast Boy who shook his head, "I can't, it won't end well if I do, it might even ruin our friendship!" he said. Passion growled as he spoke, "Or she might feel the same way, you'll never know unless you try! Tell her, or I will." Beast Boy faced the ground, "I can't tell Raven what I feel for her, there's no way she'd ever want to be with someone like me and I won't take a chance on losing her." he moanded. Raven was speechless, Beast Boy had feelings for her, why? 'I can't have heard right... right?' she thought.

Raven was so shocked by what she had heard that she didn't notice Passion signal Fear, who guided her closer, "All you need is practice, I'll show you an image of Raven and you tell her everythin in your heart, then you'll be set." Passion said, Beast Boy mumbled a weak, "Okay," and looked into his glowing eyes. Without warning, Passion grabbed Raven and traded places with her. "R-Raven, I have something to tell you," Beast Boy stuttered, he took a deep breath and said, "Rae, you a-are the smartest, kindest... most beautyful person I've ever known. You're so strong but gentle, and you're always there for me when I need you, even if I'm not for you." "But you are there for me Beast Boy," Raven said without thinking, "remember Adonis and malchior, you gave me that 'lucky penny' when Trigon was coming for the first time... you even tried to give me a birthday party, no one ever had before, you've been there for me plenty of times."

Beast Boy smiled deeply then bit his lip nerviously, "What I'm trying to say i-is... th-that I... I'm..." Beast Boy clamped his eyes shut and clingched his teeth trying to build up his nerves. "Rae... I love you... and I-" Before he could finish, Raven wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck and pressed her lips to his. Beast Boy's eyes widdened as he realized that this wasn't an illusion, this Raven and this kiss were real. Without hesitation Beast Boy pulled Raven closer and leaned in to enjoy the kiss more. Though it only lasted a few moments, to the two it was an enternaly blissful experience, there forheads rested apon one another as they staired into each other's eyes.

Beast Boy and Raven looked to Passion and Fear, Passion was smiling proudly while fear was blushing a bright red and trying to look away, "You set this up didn'y you?" Raven said happly, Passion shrugged his shoulders and said, "I got tired of waiting." Raven ran up and hugged him, "Thank you," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. Passion blushed but got a mistrivious look and said, "My plesure but Fear did help alot too." Fear looked suprised and started to back away, "U-Um, no I-I..." he was about to dash off when Raven grabbed him, "Thank you Fear," she said with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Passion opened a portal to the real world because Fear turned to stone in suprise, "It's just the two of us tomorrow Lady Raven, I look forward to it." Passion said with a wink. Raven rolled her eyes and said, "I'll be sure to bring a bucket of ice water." she said as she walked threw the portal, "You gotta love her fiestyness." As Raven stepped out of the portal and saw that it was dark out, she flopped on her bed with a smile wondering what the next few days had in store.


	7. Passion

Love is in the air for Raven and Passion, sort of. Another short story but pivital for the ending.

The New End

Chapter 7; Passion

The next morning, Raven was awoken by music Playing somewhere in the tower, she left her room to investegate and found that Robin and Cyborg were still sound asleep. Raven walked into the common room and found a very stary eyed Starfire listening to Passion who was playing the violin. Passion was wearing black dress pants and a purple dress shirt part way open and showing his chest, and his hair was slicked back cleanly. "Good morning Mistress." Passion said to Raven, she cocked an eyebrow and said, "'Mistress'?" Passion winked at her as he contenued to play. Raven was amazed at how well Passion played, the melody was absolutly beautiful, every note was perfect and the song itself seemed to dance around. "You play beautifuly, I didn't know Beast Boy could even play the violin let alone that well." Raven said, Passion smiled as he turned to her to say, "Mother's favorate insterment was the violin, Father's was the piano, Garfield learned to play both for them, he's quite a natrual don't you think?"

It was ten minutes later that Robin and Cyborg walked in and found Raven and Starfire mezmerized by passion's playing. Passion looked over to them and said, "Well look who's up..." he began to play the 'morning in the forest' melody, Cyborg laughed at this while Robin was preocupied with snapping Starfire out of her trance. Passion sighed and shook his head, "Well lets have breakfast." Everyone sat in there marked spots and began to eat but it was Cyborg that noticed something odd about what Passion was eating, "Yo man, what are you eating, tomato soup?" he asked. Passion looked to Cyborg then back to his bowl, "Uh sure, why not..." Passion said nerviously. Raven looked into his bowl and then paled, "Th-Th-That's not soup," she said, Passion quickly jumped in before anyone could get histerical, "Now, now relax. It's just the... 'juice'... of the meat from Cyborg's breakfasts, Kindness has been saving them for me." Passion said with a sweatdrop.

After beakfast, and several trips to the nearest sink after Passion desided to finish his 'meal' in one gulp, the Titans all were walking to the gym. Passion walked up to Raven and said, "Would you like to do something today Mistress?" Raven looked to him and said, "Okay two things, one, stop calling me 'Mistress', I was having a hard enough time being called 'Lady Raven', and two, no offence but I would like my first date with Beast Boy to be **with** Beast Boy." Raven expected Passion to be upset but it was the opposite, his smile was larger that Amusment's as he said, "Perfect! I'll get Intellegence and we'll get to work to make it the best date ever!" Passion walked up to Robin and said, "Listen Robin, I've got a lot of things on my plate today, what's say you just forfet and we both call it a day?" Robin glared at him and said, " **No way**! You are going down today." Passion sighed and shook his head, "Your competitive nature's going to get the better of you one of these days Robin." Passion said as he walked off. Every time so far Robin had been humiliated in the ring with one of Beast Boy's emotions, 'This time **he's** the one who's going to down.' Robin thought to himself.

Like all the other times, Passion and Robin squared off in the ring, "Last chance to back out," Passion said. The bell rang and Passion rushed Robin, he easly blocked th punch but saw Passion's eyes glowing, 'He's trying to put me in a trance but I won't give him the chance.' Robin thought as he spun away and kicked Passion in the chest, Robin then grabbed his head and kneed him in the face. Robin contenued to savagly assult Passion, desparatly trying to prevent him from using his hypnosis. "What is he doing?" Cyborg asked, Starfire nodded and said, "I too am the confused..." "Who is he fighting?" Raven asked as she turned to Passion who was sitting in one of the ring corners, "Me sorta, I cast an illusion on him... right now he thinks he's beating me to a bloddy pulp."

Robin slammed Passion into the ground and slid him into the corner, Robin was exosted but pleased with his work, "Who's your leader now loser?" he said as he walked out of the ring. "Passion is the winner!" Cyborg announced, Robin stopped dead, spun around and witnessed the knocked out Passion disappear to reveil the original unharmed. Passion smiled deviouly, "You left the ring, you forfet. What was it that you called me? Oh yes, Loser." he smugly said, holding his hand to his forehead in the shape of an L, "I told you that I had other things to do today but you just wouldn't listen." Robin opened his mouth to say something but Passion looked over his shoulder with his eye glowing, "...Or would you like a second round?" he said as monsters began to crawl from the shadows. Robin shut his mouth and looked away. "Good. Later all!" Passion said as he walked out of the room.

The rest of the day no one saw Passion, it wasn't until the tower was to be locked up for the night that he walked into the in, "Where have you been?" Robin asked in a tone, Passion walked right by him and said, "When it's your business I'll let you know." Robin turned bright red but before he could say anything he was stopped by Raven, "Don't Robin, where **have** you been?" she asked, Passion leaned over and wispered into her ear, "It's a suprise Love, just be patient." he winked and walked off.

Starfire walked up to Raven and found her smiling deeply, "Please friend what is it that has you so exited?" she asked. Raven grabbed Starfire's hand and ran off to her room, once there Raven told her everything. She told her about Fear falling asleep in her room, about seeing Fear's domian and Beast Boy's dream, which upset her endlessly, "I would never say or do **that** to Friend Beast Boy, I am his friend!" Starfire said franticly, "I know but the fear of rejection and abanonment is so deeply embeded in him that it penitriats his very being." Raven said to her.

She told Starfire about finding Passion's domain and him and Beast Boy aguing, about his confession and about there kiss. "Friend Raven that is marvalous! Please what dose Friends Beast Boy, Intellegence and Passion have planned?" Starfire squeled, Raven began to pace around her room while speaking, "I don't know Star, I don't know... I'm sure that they spent the day setting it up but Passion said it was a suprise. I don't know what to do!" Starfire placed her hand on her shoulder, "Be calm Friend, you have five days to prepare." she said, Raven thanked her and they began to plan there own little plan, which involved dark make-up, a manicure and a tight black dress that Star had made her buy a few weeks ago.


	8. Amusment

Everyone knows BB can be a bit much but now meet the one that causes all the trouble. Enter Amusment. And for all it's fans there is a bit in here from 'Hotel Translvania' and I don't own that either.

The New End

Chapter 8; Amusment

The next morning was suprisingly quiet, the Titans walked into the common room but found no one, suddenly something sailed across the window and Starfire flew out of it to see what it was. Starfire found herself face to face with Amusment, who gave her a big hug and said, "Hiya Star! Wanna race?!" Amusment looked over her shoulder and spotted Raven, his smile grew twice as large as he divebombed right in front of her, opening his wings just before landing. "Good morning Lady Raven!" he said. Amusment was wairing a bright pink muscle shirt, which was pulled up over his head allowing his wings free movement, and bluejeans, "Good morning Amusment, it's time for breakfast so please sit down." Raven said more than a bit nerviously.

They ate there meals and Amusment rushed down to the gym ring, "COME ON SHORTY, DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" he shouted as he started shadow boxing. Robin jumped in the ring and got ready, 'He's fast, I just have to...' The bell rang and Amusment grabbed Robin, jumped into the air, and said, "Hey Star, here comes a fast ball!" He suddenly threw Robin into her waiting arms like he was a football, complete with a small spiral. Robin opened his mouth to say something but just growled and walked off to lift weights. Amusment giggled and said, "What do you know, he **can** learn, Aggression owes me ten bucks." Amusment jumped over to Starfire and Raven, "Who wants to race?..." he asked, he looked over his shoulder to Cyborg and said, "I'll even take on the T-car!"

It was two hours later that everyone walked back in, "Dude, I can't believe you smoked the T-car!" Cyborg moaned, Amusment just laughed, "Just lucky I guess." Starfire and Raven didn't do much better but they were happy that Amusment had fun. Suddenly the room was once again bathed in red and the alarm went off. Robin, who until this moment was playing a video game, ran to the computer, "The Hive Five are at it again, Ti-" Robin was cut off by Amusment covering his mouth, he looked to Raven expectingly. Raven cought what he was doing and yelled, "Titans GO!"

In town, the Hive were working a bank vault. Billy Numerus and the Hive soldier were gaurding the tellers while Mammoth was in front watching for the cops and Seemore was on the roof on the look out for the Titans. Gizmo was inside working on the safe, "psst... Whatcha doin?" whispered a voice behind him. "Working to open this piece of crud before thoughs scuze wad Titans show up." Gizmo responded, "... Why?..." "Because we want the money in the vault and if those puke brains get here they'll only lock us up." Gizmo growled getting annoyed. "Mmm... well then you better hurry up, one's already here."

"What are you ta- AHH!" Gizmo fell back in suprise at Amusment standing right behind him, "Hello." he said with a short wave and a hundred watt smile. "Who the crud are you and why did you sneak up on me?!" Gizmo yelled, Amusment smiled and put his finger to his chin, "Well, you could call me Beast Boy I guess, but that's not quite right. Anyway, in answer to you other question," Amusment said as he picked Gizmo up like he was a toddler, "that one should be obvious." At that moment Mammoth burst in and roared, "What's going on here?" "This barf sniffing, crud munching, scuze brain snuck up on me!" Gizmo shreeked, Amusment gave him a sour look while still smiling, "You know, you have a filthy mouth," Amusment disappeared but before Gizmo could even start to drop he reappeared and stuffed a bar of soap in Gizmo's mouth, "Now you keep that in there for five minutes and you can take it out but if you do before the time restarts."

Mammoth tried to punch Amusment but he just jumped over his head and out the hole in the wall, "Come on big boy, keep up!" Amusment said. Once outside Mammoth ripped out a lightpost and swong at Amusment who jumped into the air and sprouted his wings and tail feathers, "Missed me." Mammoth was suprised but swong again, "Missed me." getting even angrier by the moment, Mammoth started swinging wildly, Amusment laughed as he said, "Missed me, missed me, missed me!" Amusment flew up and said, "Hey Mammoth, you like baseball?" he clapped his hands together and formed a fire ball in his hands, "Here comes my 'firey' fastball!" Amusment threw it at Mammoth who swong but missed, "Strike one!" Mammoth turned around to see Amusment right behind him. As he flew back where he was, Amusment formed another fireball and threw it. Again Mammoth missed and again Amusment appeared behind him, "Strike two!" Once more he flew up and formed a fireball, 'This time I'll nail him when he flies behind me.' Mammoth thought to himself. Amusment threw it and Mammoth swong and missed again but the one behind him wasn't Amusment, "Yo Mammoth what's going o-" Seemore was cut off by mammoth's swing, "Strike three! There out!" Amusment laughed as he divebombed and knocked out Mammoth.

The other four Titans walked out with Billy numerus and the Hive Soulder in cuffs, "Well that was fun." Amusment said, "Oh the fun's just begining..." Gizmo said as he walked out of the bank on his spider legs, a teller in one arm and a gun in the other, "Now then here's how this is going down, me and my team walk out here with all the money and she keeps her life." Amusment flew up to Gizmo and said, "Hey gys, are you a betting man?" Gizmo blinked and asked, "What are you getting at?" "I bet you that I can walk away from your worst, most dangerious, deadly wepon unharmed. If I win you all go to jail, if you win you walk away scott free and can mount my head on the wall, deal?" Everyone turned to him in shock and the Titans all were trying to talk him out of it when Gizmo said, "Deal."

Amusment smiled and turned to Raven, "Lady Rae, could you do me a favor and teleport back to the tower and grab me another pair of pants please?" Raven cocked and eyebrow but nodded. "You may fire when ready Gys." Gizmo dropped the teller and she ran off, "Oh I'm going to enjoy this you slim licking puke wad." he said as the gun in his hand turned into a cannon. Amusment jumped into the air and said, "Ready... aim... FIRE!" Gizmo fired his cannon at Amusment, the other Titans were horrified to find the left side of his body blowen away. Raven was close to tears when she noticed him smile, Starfire dashed to Amusment who was falling when his body suddenly burst into flames. Raven realised what had just happened and ran to his pile of ashes, 'Come on, come on,' she thought until she heard the sound of a baby crying, 'YES!'

Raven reached into the pile of ashes and pulled out a small green baby with tiny wings. The child's eyes opened and shone a glittering pink, he smiled brightly and crawled out of her arms. The boy suddenly began to grow and age rappidly, as he grew he folded his wings over his midsection. Soon Amusment was once again before them, he smiled nervusly and blushed deeply when he said, "Um Lady Rae, may I have my pants please." Raven handed him his pants but she noticed that Amusment's chest and back were covered with scars, 'what the...' she thought. Amusment slipped the pants on and turned back to Gizmo, "Well Gys, I'm unharmed so you lose kiddo." When Gizmo had fired the cannon, the other four hive members had woken up and now they were all pale and scared, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Gizmo screamed at the top of his lungs, when the police arived, all five of the Hive jumped into the cars and begged for jail time, "That seemed unnessisary..." Amusment said with a sweatdrog as the police drove away.

"Good job Am." Cyborg said as he patted Amusment on the back, the moment he did Amusment collapsed on the ground. The Titans were all worried until they heard snoring, "What happened to him?" Cyborg asked Raven, she examined him before saying, "He's just sleeping. He just died, was reborn and aged seventeen years in aboout thirty seconds, wouldn't you be tired after that?" Cyborg carried Amusment to his bed, Raven sat down beside him and watched him sleep, "How long do you wish to stay?" Starfire asked, Raven didn't answer her but she did smile at her, "I understand. Good night my friend." Starfire said and walked out. Raven watched Amusment sleep until she herself layed her head down on the bed and sucumb to sleep herself.


	9. Intelligence

This is one side of Beast Boy no one knew existed, a smart one. Welcome Intelligence. P.S. all Robin lovers be prepared to love me again.

The New End

Chapter 8; Intelligence

When Raven woke up she found herself curled up in Beast Boy's bed, cuddling with one of his pillows. Raven walked into the common room then the kitchen to make a cup of tea, only to find a pot already brewed, "I really need to thank Kindness for all of this sometime." she said, "I'll be sure to tell him for you." Raven spun around and saw Intelligence meditating in front of the window, she was suprised that she didn't notice or even sense him. Intellegence wore kakki cargo pants and a yellow shirt that said, 'Nerd Sheik', he also had on glasses which made her ask, "Where did you get thoughs glasses? Beast Boy dosen't need them." Intelligence held up a book titled 'Beginers Guide to Meditation', he opened one of his golden eyes and said, "He dose when he reads, Garfeild dosen't really want to tell anyone because he dosen't want to be made fun of."

Raven nodded as she poured herself a cup of tea, "So what are you doing?" she asked. Intelligence stood up and streched, "Just thought I'd give meditation a try, it looked interesting." he responded. "How was it?" Raven asked as she took a sip of her tea, Intelligence cracked his neck a few times and hummed, "Well I enjoyed it but I dought Garfield will do it very often, he has trouble holding still as it is." Starfire and Robin walked into the room followed by Cyborg. Robin was wearing an all black jump suit with a bird on the chest but the strangest thing was that for the first time in days he was in a good mood, "Good morning all." he said.

Intelligence raised an eyebrow and asked, "Um Robin, you okay?" Robin sat down at the table and laughed as he spoke, "I'm great because I've got an anouncement," everyone gather around him as he contenued, "I'm taking Aggression's advice and stepping out of Batman's shadow completely. Starting today I'm no longer 'Robin', you may call me Nightwing." Starfire smiled brightly as she thought back to when Warp sent them to the future, "Intelligence, if I'm able to beat any of you, will I be the leader of the Titans again?" Nightwing asked calmly but with a fire in his eyes. Intelligence leaned back and sighed, "It's complicated Nightwing, technicly Aggression won Raven the right of leadership but he also allowed for rematches though he never acually said you could win it back. It's just like Aggression to leave a mess like this for me to clean up, what do you think Lady Raven?" Intelligence asked as he turned to her. Raven was quiet for a moment as she thought then said, "Well truth be told, I never wanted to be our leader but after what Aggression said I felt he may be right but if Nightwing thinks that he can do a better job, then let him try and earn his title back."

Down in the ring Nightwing and Intelligence were getting ready for there match, "Just so you know, some of the information I have on you you may find irritating but it's all acurate." Intelligence warned, Nightwing grinned in response. The bell rang and Intelligence's eyes began to glow, "Name: Nightwing, powers: none, Fighting capabilitys: wepons master, high acrobatics, and martal arts training, Weaknesses: temperment, threat level: noteable." he said almost like a mechien. Nightwing **was** irritated at first but he wasn't wrong. Intelligence slipped his glasses off and swong hard at Nightwing's right, Nightwing doged easyly but was nailed by a knee in the stomach. Intelligence grabbed Nightwing by his neck and threw him out of the ring, Starfire jumped up and cought him in midair, "Am I ever going to acuatlly win against you?" Nightwing sighed. Intelligence reached into his pocket and pulled out a little notebook and pencil, he skribbled feverishly for a few seconds before saying, "Statisticly? it's not likely." he said as he ajusted his glasses.

Just then the alarm went off, Cyborg checked the monitor and said, "The computer isn't registering who it is but they're ripping up down town." As they all ran down to the garage Intelligence began to write in his notebook again before he called out, "Lady Raven, Starfire, it will be far faster if we fly. The T-car can only go so fast on the streets." Starfire and Raven nodded and flew out the door, Intelligence slipped off his yellow shirt and ajusted the muscle shirt underneath to allow his wings and tail to grow out along with the horns on his head.

Finding the sourse of the desterbance was fairly easy, they just followed the explosions, it's what was causing them that froze Raven at her core. Standing there, dressed in the armor that was described in the book, was Malchior in his human form with the mark of Scath on his forhead, "Hello sweet Raven." he said in a mocking tone. Raven could feel the rage building in her as she spoke, "How did you get out of the book this time?" she hissed, Intelligence pushed Raven behind him as Malchior spoke, "Now now, is that any was to talk to an old friend?" "You were never her friend, you used and tried to kill her. From the look of it you made a deal with Trigon for your freedom." Intelligence growled as scales began to form on his neck.

Malchior's eyes narrowed in amusment, "Quite right, and all I have to do is destroy you, then I can exact my revenge on her and the rest of this acursed city." he said as he drew his sword and slashed at Intelligence. Intelligence didn't even flinch as he grabbed the blade midswing, he's eyes began to glow as he began to speak in that same robotic voice, "Name: Machior, powers: magic, fire breath, shapeshifting, fighting capabilitys: unknown, weaknesses: highly arrogant, threat level: minimal." Machior's exprestion turned sour after hearing this, "How dare you presume to analys me you weak mortal rat! I am a **dragon** , I am far beyond any mear **human** even one capable of shapeshifting." he roared as his armor fell away, revealing black scales. The expression in Intelligence's eyes was far worse than that of Malchior's as he took his glasses off and handed them to Starfire, "Starfire, take this and Raven, go find Cyborg and Nightwing and tell them to keep at a safe distance. I'm going to take him down several pegs." Intelligence hissed.

Intelligence dashed towards Machior and tried to impale him with his horns, Machior however blocked the atack with his sword, "You don't deserve to be a dreagon," Intelligence roared as his fangs became more promonant, "dragons are divine creachers, kind and protective. You don't deserve the title 'dragon' nor even 'beast'!" Malchior pulled his mask down, reveiling his black muzzle, and unleashed a hugh torrent of fire at Intelligence. Intelligence jumped back, took in an enormosly deep breath, and unleached his own fire to counter Malchior's. Machior's eyes widdened in suprise and rage, he raised his head to the sky and let loose a roar and another torrent of flames, this time covering himself. When the flames subsided there was no trace of Malchior's human form, he was all dragon and ready to kill, "What will you do now?" he laughed vichisly as the mark of scath shone ever brighter, "My lord still grants me strength and power." Intelligence closed his eyes and sighed, "I'll fight you, I'll beat you, **AND I'LL CRUSH YOUR MIND**!" he growled as his eyes snapped open, glowing brightly.

Intelligence's neck streached as scales covered his body, his face shifted into a muzzle, his body grew and expanded, and his hands and feet became taloned paws. Just as it was with Malchior, there was no trace of his human form but where as Malchior's pressence was seeping with evil and malice, Intelligence's was noble and kind. The expresion on Malchior's face suddenly shifted from cocky to shocked and fearful, "What's wrong Malchior?" Intelligence asked as he stepped closer to him, "you act as though you've never seen another dragon." he took another strp forward, Malchior took one back, "Tell me, what foolish deal did you strike with your 'lord'?" Machior shook off his shock and he and Intelligence began to cycle one another, "Believe it or not, I am a loyal servant when my master's worth serving like lord Trigon."

Intelligence smiled slightly as he let loose a small purr, "That is probably the only quality that you and I share, my loyalty to my mistress will always be unyeilding." The smile on his face disappeared as he said, "That is why you will not be the one walking away when all is said and done!" Intelligence lunged at Malchior who just barely dodged and tried to slash at him with his claws. Intelligence ducked down to avoid them and drove his horns up to try and impale Malchior again, he took to the air to aviod them but with Intelligence in tow. Malchior noticed him catching up so he flicked his tail and knocked Intelligence in his face. Intelligence shook it off and blew his flame at Malchior, the flame was weak so he only had to flap his wings to dispell it but he wasn't fast enough to stop Intelligence from grabbing his tail threw the flame and pulling him to the ground.

Intelligence slammed Malchior to the ground and grabbed him around the throught, his eyes began to glow as Intelligence probed his mind when suddenly his dragon form dessolved but it was not an armored wizard that stood before them rather the paper form, "M-Master! Master, don't abandon me I..." Malchior froze midsentance as his eyes glowed a dark red, he began to speak again but his voice was not his own, "This was a collasle waste of time, this vessle was utterly worthless! That fool slade was a far better choice..." His attention turned to Intelligence, who had shifted back to his half form. A dark laugh escaped him as he said, "You are aware of who I am, correct?" Intelligence's eyes narowed as he grolwed so low it almost couldn't be heard, "Trigon."

It was then that the others ran up, Trigon's gaze turned to Raven, "heh heh... It's good to see you daughter, I'm sure you're aware of my return so be prepaired for your punishment for betraying me." Trigon/Malchior's feet suddenly burst into flames, "I'm coming for you green one, one way or another this world **will** be mine." he said as the glow fadded and Malchior regained control. Before he could even scream his body was completely engulfed in flames. Intelligence stood motionless for a long time simply stairing at the burnning remains of the evil dragon, he was snapped out of his stuper by a small, soft hand enveloping his. Raven gently gripped Intelligence's hand, "What happened, are you alright?" she asked. Intelligence didn't answer right away, he was to busy gathering his thoughts but he eventually responded, "Malchior and I fought, I beat him... I was going to probe his mind for information but before I could Trigon took him over. He shows no remorse to anyone, not even his own subordenents. The moment I cought Malchior, he was desposed of."

Raven sighed and gently leaned against Intelligence, "I'm so sorry you had to-" she felt him tighten his grip slightly. Raven looked at Intelligence in his face and saw it distorted in fury as tears streamed down his face. A low dark growl eminated from Intelligence as he spoke, "I'm not about to lie and say I cared for that vile slug, I probably hated him more than anyone, save for you, but no one deserves a death like that." Once back at the tower, Intelligence spent the whole rest of the day in his room, Raven brought him dinner and found him passed out on his desk. With an amused sigh she gently levitated Intelligence onto his bed. Raven looked down to see what he had been working so hard on and found several books on demons, about five worn down pencils and a pile of of papers scarttered all over his desk. Every paper was covered with stratiges and notes, all of which were scratched out, crummpled up or torn to shreds. Raven walked over to Intelligence and gently brushed the hair away from his face, 'He's trying to gather as much information as he can to help us,' she thought to herself. Raven smiled and softly kissed Intelligence on the cheek, "Good night and sweet dreams." she happily wispered.


	10. Survival

He survived his past and now Raven want to see it again along with seeing the domains of Beast Boy's mind, heres hoping she can survive the experince.

The New End

Chapter 10; Survival

The next morning, Raven walked into the comon room and felt a case of deja vu, standing by the window was Survival. He stood just as Beast Boy had only days before and staired out over the water just as intenly. Survival had on dark blue sleep pants and a baby blue long sleeve, his hair was just like it was in Beast Boy's mind, matted and shaggy, "Good morning Lady Raven, did you sleep well?" he asked with out looking in her derection. Raven walked up to him and nodded, it was quiet for a moment before she turned to him to say something but before she could he answered her, "After my match with Nightwing, I'll answer your questions about Garfield." Raven blinked at him in suprise then smirked and said, "I thought Fear was the psychic one." For the first time, Survival smiled, "Maybe but I have the next best thing, by taking everything I know about you I can predict every thing you're going to do before you do it. The only real suprise is that it's taken you this long to ask." he chuckled.

After breakfast the Titans headed off to the gym, when they got there Survival jumped onto one of the ring posts and turned to Nightwing to say, "Once the bell rang you were you were going to feint a kick to the face to destract me from the punch to my stomach then sweep my feet, when that didn't work you were planning several jabs to the ribs then the neck" Nightwing just stood there with his mouth wide open. Survival jumped down and gently patted him on the shoulder, "It would have been a decent fight but you've far better things to do with your time, as do I." he said as he looked right in Nightwing's eyes, "Also, do not challenge Despair tomorrow, save yourself and forfet emediatly," the cold look in his eyes made Nightwing shutter, he gestured for Raven to follow him and left the other Titans confussion.

Once out of the room, Raven turned to Survival and asked, "What was all that about?" Survival shifted his eyes to her as he spoke, "Despair may not be Garfied's most dangerious emotion but he is the most deadly. I was just giving fair warning, he won't hessitate to kill." Raven nodded and asked, "So where are we going anyway?" They stopped at Raven's door and Survival punched the code in and entered as he said, "My domain, I told you Lady Raven, I can predict alot from what I know about you... you have many questions and I know my brothers are all eager to show you there home." He picked up her mirror and pointed it at her, "See you an the other side."

Raven sighed as she examained her suroundings. Raven really liked Beast Boy's mind, it had a surreal calm to it and all the animals that did inhabit it happily played with one another. Raven turned and found Survival walking up, "Hello Lady Raven," he said, his tail giving a slight flick as he walked, "I would like to give you a tour of Garfield's mind, then you and I can talk of his past." Raven nodded and they began walking but it wasn't long before the road forked onto six paths. "Take your pick my lady, you have already seen Intelligence, Kindness, Fear and Passion's worlds but you're more than welcome back, just say where you want to go." Survival said.

Raven looked to every path, one of the paths was covered in flowers while another was solid rock, one was slashed to pieces while yet another was so well maintained that it almost glowed, "I can't deside, I have no idea where they lead." Raven said, no sooner the words left her mouth that the six paths merged into one. Raven turned to Survival in confusion but he mearly said, "Garfield's mind is very complisite, you couldn't deside so his mind desided for you. The paths have been set at random." Survival started walking with Raven in tow.

As they started to walk, Raven turned to Survival and asked, "Why were there only six paths, shouldn't there have been eight?" Survival stopped at the door way and sighed, "It's for survivals sake." Raven grinned and was about to smart something off when he said, "Don't, just don't. Intelligence is far too easy to currupt, or worse, destroy. If Amusment or Aggression were to be destroyed Garfield would survive and Intelligence could revive them later, even I could be lost without much consern, but if Intelligence were to disappear Garfield's mind would shut down. To that end, Intelligence's domain is connected to mine. My domain has no entry way unless I want you too enter, not even the other emotions can enter without my approval. When you all left his world the last time I didn't allow you to pass into mine so you jumpped directly back into Garfield's mind." Survival was about to walk threw the portal when Raven grabbed his hand, "Can... Can we go to your domain? I can take a guess what the other's look like but I'm cuious as to what yours would be." she said, Survival's eyes narrowed as he said, "My domain is nothingness, a pure void in which only I exist, are you sure you want to go?" Raven nodded.

Survival suddenly slashed at the air behind him, tearing away the sceanary as the slash marks grew. When Raven opened her eyes again she found nothing but white in all directions, only herself, Survival and a door with the word 'INTELLIGENCE' written on it. Survival walked up to Raven and said, "I did warn you it was a void. My domain is a blank slate, a canvis waiting to be filled." Survival sat down in an arm chair that had mitrealized out of thin air. Raven was suprised but followed suit. She found herself in an increadably confortable chair, "My world is also very compliant, all you need do is think of what you want and it's yours. Now then back to the matter at hand, sense you're already here we'll just jump ahead to your questions and go back to the tour later." Survival said.

Raven leaned back in her chair as she spoke, "You said Beast Boy was diffrent, I want to know why, what happend in his past." Survival stood up and allowed his chair to fade, he himself fadded away as two people took his place. The first was a tall man with dirty blonde hair and thick glasses who had his nose burried in a book, the other was a woman with dark hair and percing green eyes. Survival's voice echoed from nowhere, "Father and mother. We lived in africa whe we were young. Father was a geneologest and mother was a zoologest, togeather they were attempting to rid the world of a deadly desease called 'Sakutia'." A small boy appeared in front of the adults, he couldn't have been more than five and was obviously there child because he had the man's hair and the woman's eyes. "the desease is also known as 'Green Fever', because any thing infected by it are turned green." The smiling boy turned green and Raven realised who he was, "Garfield was attacked by an infected monkey, animals can live with it however it's fatal to humans. Garfield is the only known surviver of the desease and only because of mother and father."

The images shifted into what Raven could only guess was a memory, young Beast Boy was straped down on a lab table, flailing in pain, his father at his desk working with chemicals and compounds, and his mother doing her best to calm her child down, "Shh... shh it's alright honey, you're going to be just fine... Hurry Mark, we're losing him!" she said, Mark turned his head so fast that his glasses flew off his face but he quickly cought them, "I'm going as fast as possible Marie." he said as he picked up the seringe and ran it to her, he gave an uncertain look to it before handing it to her. Marie looked worried for a moment before saying, "Okay Garfield, just hold still, mommy's going to give you a little shot and you'll feel all better." she gently pushed the needle into his neck and squeesed the plunger.

Beast Boy instantly calmed, Mark and Marie sighed in relief when suddenly he began to convulse wildly. Marie buried her head into Marks chest and began to sob, "What's going on Survival?" Raven asked. Beast Boy opened his mouth and for the first time let out an emence scream, Raven turned and ran to him, even though he was screaming at the top of his lungs his eyes were wide in pain. Raven felt a hand on her soulder and turned to see Survival, "It wasn't right when I said Garfield was the first human to survive Sakutia, it's at this moment that Garfield the human died and Garfield the animal was born." Raven watched with a feeling of utter uselessness as Beast Boy's small, round ears grew long and pointed like an elf's, his finger nails grew like claws and his teeth sharpened into fangs, one of which jut out of his lip. As the memory began to fade back to the void Raven heard someone wisper, "What have we done?" Raven turned to Survival who sighed and once more fadded away as his voice resonaded, "To save his life, father developed a sirum made from animal DNA, tuning him into part animal."

A new image formed before Raven, it was Beast Boy and his mother in a field gathering plants. "It wasn't until about a month later that Garfield discovered his powers." There was a rustling in the grass next to Raven's foot and a long black snake slithered out. Marie looked over and saw it, she grabbed Beast Boy and pulled him behind her. The sudden movement made the snake rear up, Beast Boy looked around his mother to see what was happening and saw the snake, "Look mama, a black mamba." he exclaimed, Marie pushed him further back, "Stay back Gar." she said trying stay calm. The snake hissed as it slithered closer and closer, Beast Boy began trimbling and then Raven heard what she guessed was Beast Boy's thoughts at the time, 'If only a mongoose was here, they eat snakes... we need a mongoose... we... I...' With one final hiss, the snake lunged for Marie only to be tackled by a green mongoose. Marie watched in amazmentas the mongoose pinned the snake's head down with it's front paws, stopping it from bitting him, and proceeded to tear it's throught out and devour it. After cleaning it's front paws, the mongoose looked to marie and began to change. It began to grow until it was the size of a small child, the snout and fangs receeded and it's claws and tail diappeared. Starnding there, in shredded clothes, was a very confused Beast Boy. As the image faded Raven could hear a feint, "M-Mama... what happened?"

Raven turned to Survival who had just reappeared next to her, "So that was Beast Boy's first transformation?" she asked, Survival nodded and said, "The first of many as you yourself have seen." A dark look crossed Survival's face as he spoke, "Raven, there is still more to Garfield's tail however it will be as hard for you to listen to as it will be for me to tell, do you still wish to hear?" Raven gave it great thought before she responded, "I'm sorry but I have to know about his past... his **scars.** " Survival closed his eyes and said "I under stand my lady." he held his arms out to the his sides and fell back into the white floor like it was water.

Young Beast Boy and his parents appeared once again and Survival's voice came again, "It wasn't long after that mother and father died," the two adults faded away and Beast Boy became sad, "I won't go into how but Garfield was taken in by a near by village who's chief had taken a liking to them." At this a large african tribe surounded Beast Boy but he didn't smile very much. All of the tribe disappeared exept for one, he was a very tall, very well built man. Raven had recognized him from the crowd because it looked like he was the only one not happy to see Beast Boy but now he was on one knee, gently patting Beast Boy's back as he cried into his shoulder, with a calm but saddened smile, "Cheif Tawaba, the leader of the tribe. He welcomed Garfield to join the tribe and helped him to learn to control his transformations."

Cheif Tawaba vanished and another man took his place, he looked like Marie only boneier and with a vile look in his eyes. "Nicolas Galtry, Garfield's uncle. A year after the lose of mother and father Garfield was kidnapped by this man, he forced him to use his powers to steal and attack people and would harshly punish him if he refused." A memory formed infront of Raven of Beast Boy on his knees with blood dripping from his mouth, "Can't you do anything right you mutated freak?!" came a shrill voice from behind her. Nicolas stepped beside Raven with an enraged look on his face. Beast Boy attempted to get up but Nicolas kicked him in the stomach, forceing him back down, "Maybe I should punish you again to make sure you understand better." he sneered with an evil smile. Raven was shocked and horrified to find the look on Beast Boy's face was the very same look she had seen so many times in the mirror, a blank emotionless stare. Nicolas picked up a near by piece of rubarb, as he swong down the memory fadded.

Raven just stood there, tears streaming down her face. Survival gently placed a hand on her back, "I'm sorry to say that Garfield was with him for years before he could escape, he joined the Doom Patrol shortly after and then you all." Survial said unsure what else to say. Raven placed her hand on a picture of Beast Boy that had matiralized. "Now you understand my lady," Survial said after a shourt pause, "Garfield's life has been far from easy, he has seen unimaginable horror and he understands your pain far better than you could have ever thought."

Raven and Survival entered Intelligence's library to look around and found him in the 'Demonology' section. After getting his attention by cold cocking him with an encyclopedia of animals, Intelligence played tour guide for Raven while Survival read over his notes. Raven found something odd about Beast Boy, he was an avid reader. The library in Beast Boy's mind was easily five times the size of Raven's room, he was particularly akin to action and horror, not just comic books. As the two left the library Raven noticed Survival and Intelligence giving each other a knowing look, "What was that about?" she asked. Survival just held a finger to his lips and winked.

The next world Raven and Survival entered was Passion's mansion. Passion was standing there with a wine glass full of something red, "Wine?" Raven asked weakly, "It...It's best if you don't ask." Survival said while shaking his head. Raven walked threw the door and was greeted by the statues of Beast Boy's parents. Like Intelligence, Passion played tour guide for his guests. Every room in the mansion was dedicated to one of Beast Boy's loved ones, when they stopped at the door marked 'Raven' Passion turned and said with an emberest look, "Um... listen, a word of caution, neither Garfield nor I ever go half way with love so what you're about to see might be abit... much."

When the door opened Raven was shocked, every wall was covered with various paintings of her. The painting that most cought her eye was the one in the middle of the room. It was a portait of Raven in her white cloak, she had a soft smile but her demonic form also seeped out alowing her eyes to become four and glow a soft red. Raven turned to Passion and asked, "What is this?" Passion stared at the portait as he spoke, "Garfield can see past your illosions Lady Raven, sense the first time you showed it he knew the power of your demonic side and your angelic side." Passion motioned to every painting, all of them Raven or one of her emotions, "Garfield has seen all you are and he loves you all the more for it." Raven looked at every painting but came back to the portait in the center of the room, she smiled as she walked out of the room.

The next domain Raven entered was Aggession's, she was suprised to find that his domain was a grass hut next to a lake. A little ways away was the emotion in question, Aggression was fighting a stone Slade in a clearing. Raven began to walk up to him when Survival grabbed her shoulder, she turned to him to ask way only to find him intensly watching the fight. Aggression drove his claws into the stone Slade's chest, causing it to explode and reassembled it's self as a page for a book. Survival began walking as he explained what had just happened, "That wasn't just a stone copy of Slade, it was more of a clone. You see in one way or another all of Garfield's emotions are conected. To control himself better, Aggression had Intelligence compile a book of people that upset, irritate," "Or just plain piss off Gar and I." Aggression interupted, "Every page is about one person, all I have to do is tear out a page, hold it up and," as he was talking, Aggression tore out a page and held it up, it exploded and standing there was a stone Control Freak, "poof, an opponant. They don't go away until they are killed." he reached over and broke Control Freak's neck causing him to turn back into paper, "So what brings you to my home?" After a short walk around his domain Aggression yawned and said his goodbyes as he walked into his hut.

As they walked Raven's stomach began to growl, which made her blush, "Hungry?" came a soft and familiar voice behind her. Raven turned around and found Kindness smiling at her, "A little, we've been in here a... Oh no, how much time has passed outside?!" Raven asked franticly, Survival gently placed his hand on her shoulder, "Be calm my lady, we've already ajusted for the time laps." Raven sighed in relef, Kindness laughed softly, "Come on Lady Raven, lets go eat." he said. Kindness spread his wings and a breeze surrounded the three, snow white feathers surrounded them and spun faster and faster in the breeze until it stopped and they were in Kindness' domain. Waiting for them was an enormus picnic lunch, after eating Raven and Survival contenued on into Beast Boy's mind.

The next domain was Amusment's, it was an enormus play ground which was what Raven had been expecting. Raven suddenly heard the sound of metal moving, she turned and found Amusment running on a merry go round. As they aproched it became obvios he wasn't ridding alone, shouting "Faster, faster!" were four children, Melvin, Timmy, Teether and a not green six year old Beast Boy. Amusment looked in Raven's direction and laughed, "Lady Raven, you're here!" he jumped off the still spinning merry go round to go greet her.

While Amusment showed Raven around his world, Survival jumpped on and ran for him. Amusment showed Raven every toy, jungle gym, tetter totter, and swing set there and even got her to play on some of them with him for a while. After there little playtime, Raven walked back and found Survival, now in full werewolf form, running around with the four children riding on his back. Survival troted back and shifted into his half human form, "Have fun little ones?" Amusment asked the children, they responded by laughing and running around. Raven was about to leave when Amusment called her back, she turned around and he reached into her chest. When he pulled away again he was holding a six year old Raven.

Raven stared in amazement at the small, shy version of herself as Amusment walked her over to the other children. He introduced her to them and they all began to play together exept Garfield who with a bright blush could only stare at her. Raven smiled and gently nudged him forward, he turned to look at her and she said, "Go on Garfield, go play and be friends." Garfield nodded, took a deep breath and ran off towards the others. Raven watched as he adwardly talked to her, grabbed her hand with a bright smile and lead her to the swings.

As they left the realm survival explained it to Raven, "As I'm sure you've guessed," he began, "Amusment is more than just Garfield's happiness, he is the guardian of his inner child, all of the good memories of his past. Although it dosen't seem like it, Amusment takes this roll very seriously, if he were ever to exept the young one back into his existance he would gain unimaginable amounts of power. He borrowed some of your essence to create **your** inner child to play with the young one along with the other children that he had made for him," Raven noded and fained understanding.

Survival stopped suddenly and spoke without even looking to Raven, "A warning my lady, this world is Despair's, there is much horror and pain just past this gate, I would not recomined entering." Raven took a step forward but Survival jut his arm infront of her, he looked to her with a deadly look, "Be sure it's what you want." Raven took a deep breath and stepped threw the portal. Once she knew that she was threw, Raven opened her eyes and was terrorfied to find Survival was not exagerating, if anything he under stated it. The walls were caked with slashes and blood, the floor was littered with bones and Raven could hear constant voices wispering dark and vile words and thoughts in her ear. "Take your demonic form my lady." Survival said, he was on all fours in his wereworf form. Raven allowed her demonic blood to rise and as she did the voices began to fade away. "Despair is diffrent than the rest of us, his very presence can currupt us and Garfield. The only reason it has yet to happen is because of kindness, he somehow cancles out Despair's darkness."

"You shouldn't be here." Raven quickly turned around and found Despair behind her, she composed herself as she spoke, "Survival was showing me around Beast Boy's mind, how is his training going?" Despair looked past her and said, "Not well, at the rate he's going he's not going to even survive it." At that time Beast Boy jumpped into view and what followed was just like the vision she saw in the pond in Fear's cave. Beast Boy was being chased by all the Titans, the Doom Patrol and the Brotherhood of Evil, all of whom were bearing the mark of scath. As he jumped and rolled out of the way of verious attacks, Beast Boy repeatedly raised his hand toward them. "What's going on?" Raven asked, Despair held his palm out and allowed the dark energy to pool in it, "He is having trouble mastering this power."

Raven watched as Beast Boy took a blast from Starfire and Cyborg, she looked to Survival who was already looking at her. Survival staired at her for a moment before giving her a nod of approval. Raven suddenly dashed out, Despair reached out so that roots would reach up and grab her but with her demonic powers inhancing her sences she easily avoided them. Raven jumped up and attempted to blast away Speedy and Hot Spot from Beast Boy, only to find her powers didn't work. Thinking quickly Raven delivered a spin kick to the two, she looked to see a suprised Survival and Despair with a saddened look. Out of nowhere, Raven felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Raven's hair was grabbed and when she looked up she saw who it was, "Terra?" "Hello witch," she sneered, Terra threw Raven and then a large boulder at her. Beast Boy saw this and jumped up and cought her, "Raven are you alright?" he asked, she couldn't talk just then but she gave a weak nod. "That's a sweet scene, sickenly sweet," Terra said as she raised her hand and formed a spike, "to bad I have to end it."

As Beast Boy looked to Raven and saw the fear in her eyes he felt something welling up inside of him, something that he had always ignored or supresed. Beast Boy stood up and pointed his palm to the rushing spike, dark energy formed in it and it blasted threw not only the spike but Terra as well. All of them stopped instantly and watched as Terra's body burned away like paper. Beast Boy then swiped his arm in a ring, blasting everyone else in the proses. When the smoke cleared, Beast Boy was carrying Raven over to Despair, "Is she going to be okay?" he asked. Despair examined Raven for a moment before placing a finger on her forehead and saying, "She will be fine in a moment, she just over exerted herself." the white in his eyes flashed pink for a moment as Raven's injuries healed with a slight hiss. Raven's eyes opened and Beast Boy pulled her into a tight hug, "Oh Raven, thank god you're alright!" he said, Survival gently tapped him on the shoulder, "She won't be for long unless she gets some oxygen." he said. Beast Boy let go of the now blue Raven instantly.

After catching her breath, Raven turned to Despair and asked, "Why wouldn't my powers work out there?" "I set Garfield's training course, anyone who enters will be restricted from there powers exept for the dark energy blasts, that's why I was trying to stop you from entering but it dose look as though it has done him much good." Despair said. Beast Boy walked up and gave Raven a kiss on her cheek, "I'm sorry you got hurt." he said, he then turned to Survival, "Take her home." Survival nodded and they left. Survival stepped threw the portal back into Raven's room, with Raven herself on his back, "I **can** walk you know," She said, "Yes I know but I prefer you didn't, Despair's domain took a lot out of you." he said as he placed Raven in her bed and covered her up, "Good night my lady." Survival said as he walked out of the room.


	11. Dispear

A new threat and a new enemy appear and they're after Raven, it is time for Dispear.

The New End

Chapter 11; Dispear

It was the last day before Beast Boy was to return and everyone was in high spirits exept Raven, she felt uneasy. All threw out breakfast Raven could feel as though something was going to happen. "Which emotion are we going to have to deal with today?" Cyborg asked, Starfire swollowed what was in her mouth and answered him, "I believe it is the one called 'Despair'" "Shouldn't he be eating with us?" Nightwing asked. Raven said nothing at first, she just stared at her cup of tea. Sudenly an image of Intelligence appeared in the cup, 'Quickly, go to Despair, he's on the roof.' he said as he fadded away.

On the roof, Raven found Despear on the leage, "What are you doing Despair?" she asked. Despair had on black leather pants and a black shirt that said 'monsters look under their bed for me' with a collor with a long chain attached to it, he also wore the same strait jacket that he wore in Beast Boy's mind. "I'm debating." he simply said, Raven understood what he was saying because she had done the same thing many times, "You can't do it Despair, Beast Boy is still needed." Raven said as she tried to surpress her worry. Despair turned to look at her, his eyes were cold and souless, "You know of Garfield's sins... this will atone for them." he said as he began to lean over the edge. Raven walked up to him and looked over the edge, "I've comitted sin, I helped to end the world," she said, Despair turned to her as said, "You've also saved it. You've paid for your sins by saving the ones you'd doomed." "So give Beast Boy the same chance, let him cleanse himself." she said. Despair's eyes narrowed as he consitered it, finally he turned to her and said, "Garfield can not escape judgment, his time will come to reap what he has sewn." The two walked into the common room and found Nightwing on the computer, "There's something going down in the warehouse district." he said as he turned to Raven, she nodded and said, "Let's go."

The Titans were walking threw the warehouse district looking for the disturbance. "There's nothing here." Nightwing said as he looked around. As they started to head back Starfire noticed Despair just standing there, she flew back to him and asked, "Friend Despair what is the matter?" Despair didn't say anything, instead he pointed to a stack of creates and shot an energy beam. Just before it hit a figure jumped out of the way. Standing before the Titans was a thin teenage girl in body armor with a black and copper bandana covering her face and only one eye showing, her right eye. The girl stood up and narrowed her eye, "How did you know where I was?" she growled. "You can erase your scent and hide your presince, you can even block your thoughts but you can not hide from me. I can hear the heart in your chest beat and the blood in your veins course." Despair said as his long, knifelike tail slowly emerged. The girl glared at Despair as his black eyes examained her, "Are you the one they called 'Ravager'?" he asked, a dark smile crossed her face, "If you know who I am then you must know you're out classed." she said as Sladebots started to surround them.

"Aw man, not this again!" Cyborg said as his arm turned into a cannon, Despair calmly looked to the others and said, "Duck." The moment they did he focused his energy blast into one of his fingers and began blasting the robots. Ravager's eye was wide in suprise but it only lasted a second, she pulled out two large katanas, "Whatever, I'll just do this the old fasion way!" she roared. Ravager slashed at Despair's neck but was stopped by his tail, she thrust to his stomach with her other blade only to be deflected by a hand blast. Ravager kicked Despair in order to gain distance and threw a knife at him. Despair's tail easily deflected the blade however it was just a devertion, Ravager swooped down with both swords ready to decapatate him.

Ravager's eye widdened as she seemed to freeze in mid air, a warm sensation flowed from her stomach, she looked down to find Despair's tail pertruding from it. Despair flicked her off of his tail and into a wall. The Titans turned to Despair in suprise as they approched the body, feeling all eyes on him Despair said, "Kindness has already told you that I don't play games, besides do you really think **she** would have hesitated?"

Suddenly Despair's eyes widdened, he reached out to grab Raven but it was to late. Without warning, Ravager pulled a seringe out of her sleeve and stabbed Raven's leg. Ravager jumped away just as Despair shot at her, when she looked up the mark of scath was buring on her forehead, "Amazing isn't it? I already had a healing factor but to survive being impaled like that. Well whatever, I got what I came for." Despair jumped up and fired another blast, one that Ravager almost couldn't dodge. Ravager growled and said, "It's obvious I won't be getting away unless you're out of the pictrue." she pulled out a gun and pointed it at Despair. They stood there for what seemed like forever, it was obvious that he wasn't intimidated. Ravager suddenly smiled and fired the gun in another direction, straight at Raven.

Despair instantly abandoned Ravager and dove for Raven, "See ya," she sneered. Despair landed right next to Cyborg and said, "Where's she hit?" Cyborg shook his head and said, "In her lung, we need to get her to a hospital **now** , she's bleeding out." Despair pushed Cyborg aside and said, "No we don't." Despair's eyes glowed an ominus black and his tail began to slipt into two. One of his tails sliped into her mouth, "Bite down," he ordered. The other tail reshape itself until it was a hand, the hand reached into the wound which made Raven moan in pain, "It's almost over Raven," he said. Despair's tail pulled out of Raven and was holding the bullet, he sprouted wings that looked exactly like Amusment's exept solid black. Black flames coated Despair's palms as the hole in Raven's chest closed up. Afew more minutes passed before Despair stood up with Raven in his arms, "She needs rest." was all he said as he took off towards the tower.

Meanwhile in a cave on the outskirts of the city, Ravager sat and struggled to breath. "What's wrong with you?" came a deep voice from the darkness, Ravager looked up to see four bright red eyes in a ring of flames, "I just found out how a kabob feels and I haven't bounced back yet." she snapped, a dark growl emenated from him but he soon asked, "Did you get what I asked for?" Ravager smiled and held up a vile of blood and said, "Easy."

Raven moaned and slowly opened her eyes, it was dark and the first thing she saw was a pair of eyes so black they glowed in the darkness, "How are you feeling?" Despair asked in a deep monotone, Raven recovered from her suprise and said, "I feel really weak and like my chest is on fire." Despair nodded and said, "You were shot in the chest, I removed the bullet and healed your wound. I've also excellerated your motabalism to replace the blood you lost, you're going to be fine but you still need to rest until tomorrow." Despair stood up and walked to the door but stopped at the door frame, "G-Good night my lady." he mumbled before he left.

Raven sat up in bed and looked around her room, she picked up a photo of her and the others they had taken at the carnaval. Robin and Starfire were standing together but it was before they got together so they weren't all over each other, Cyborg was in the back striking a pose and Beast Boy with a huge smile and an arm wrapped around Raven who despite her annoyance was also smiling. Raven ran her finger over Beast Boy's face, she really missed him and was exstatic he would be back in control when she awoke. She set the photo back down and layed back on her pillow, "I don't know... how I...*yawn* I'm... going... to..." and just like that she succumb to her own exostion.


	12. No place like home

Beast Boy is home and ready to show the others what he learned and what he can do.

The New End

Chapter 12; No place like home

The next morning Raven sat up and dashed to the common room, it was empty. Raven ran all over the tower looking for Beast Boy, she tried the kitchen, gym, his room, the infremory but he wasn't anywhere to be found. Raven was about to give up when a thought entered her mind, "The roof!" She flew out a window and straight up, standing on the edge was Beast Boy. He was wairing his uniform like old times but his hair had grown shoulder length. Beast Boy was stairing out over the water with a stoic exprestion however when he saw Raven the same boyish smile shone on his face with a light in his eyes. "Ra-" Beast Boy was cut off by Raven hugging him so hard that they fell over, "I've missed you so much." she said with her face buried in his neck, she felt something tickle her face so she pulled back to see what it was and was suprised to find that Beast Boy had stubble and was taller.

Beast Boy gently wrapped his arms around Raven, "You've no idea how much I've missed you Rae." Raven looked Beast Boy up and down before asking, "What happened to you? You've gotten... older." Beast Boy laughed and said, "Well I **was** gone for three years." "THREE YEARS?!" Raven said with wide eyes, "Well yeah, I know it's only been nine days here but in there it took three years to master my powers completely," he said, "six months had gone by the first time you came by to see me and another year after that the second time." "But when survival took me to Despair's domain you didn't look like this." Raven said. Beast Boy leaned back to enjoy the morning sky as he said, "It was easy for Despair to seal off my shapeshifting but for all the other abilitys he had to bring me back to the point when I couldn't use them." Raven sighed in confusion but layed down next to Beast Boy to enjoy the morning with him.

It was an hour later that Beast Boy and Raven walked into the kitchen. Beast Boy was emedeatly met with a bone crushing hug from Starfire, "Friend Beast Boy, I have missed you so!" Beast Boy returned the hug with just as much anthusiasm, "You too Star." Cyborg walked up and high fived him, "Good to see you BB." Nightwing walked up and Beast Boy said, "Nice threads Nightwing." Suprised, Nightwing asked, "How did you know I changed my name?" "Dude, Intelligence is a part of me, of course I knew." Beast Boy said, Nightwing scratched his head and said, "This is so confusing," "Tell me about it." Beast Boy responded.

After breakfast, the Titans all headed to the gym. Beast Boy turned to the others and said, "Hey guys, I have a favor to ask. Today instead of just Nightwing, could I spar with all of you at once? I need to ajust to the real world in compairison to my mind." Raven gently pulled on him and asked, "Are you sure Beast Boy? You could get hurt." He gently wrapped his arms around her and purred in her ear, "Don't worry Love, I'll be fine." Nightwing and Cyborg's jaw hit the ground after seeing this so Beast Boy asked, "Um... they didn't know?" "I didn't think to tell them." Raven said with a blush, he laughed and kissed her forhead.

After moving all the equipment out of the way, the ring included, the Titans took there places. Beast Boy stood in the middle of the room while the rest took a courner, "All right guys don't hold back, I need the practice." Beast Boy said as he pressed play and the CD player, they all nodded. The bell rang as the song 'Sandstorm' played and Nightwing started his assault on Beast Boy. While he was distracted, Cyborg came up behind him with his sonic cannon armed and ready. Before he could fire it Beast Boy sprouted Despair's tail and, after wrapping it around Cyborg's arm, threw him at Nightwing. Out of nowhere Starfire shot a flurry of starbolts at him however he raised his finger at them and shot multiple energy blasts, canceling them out. Raven, seeing an opening, shot a telekynetic tendril at him only to have him dodge it by jumping. Starfire, Cyborg and Nightwing were ready however, the moment he was in the air they all fired there various attacks at him, causing a large explosion. Everyone was worried at first however the smoke cleared to revile a stone gargoyle with a happy smile, he transformed back and the fight contenued for some time as he tested his new abilitys.

After twentey minutes Beast Boy ended it by nailing everyone (exept Raven) to the wall with Fear's tail spines. He and Raven staired at one another for a moment before they smiled. Raven pointed her finger at Beast Boy like a gun and said, "BANG!" He put one of his hands over his heart and the other in the air and fell back saying, "Oh... Oh! Ya got me!" Raven walked up to him and asked, "So I guess this means I'm still the leader of the Titans?" "I can't talk, you got me remember oh leader?" he joked.

Once back upstairs, Beast Boy called a Titan meeting, "Alright everyone," he began, "with Raven's permision, I will be leading the next misson. Our enemy is," He unrolled a large paper with an image of Trigon, with a goofy mustiche and word bubble that said 'Kick me I suck', on it on the table as his eyes began to glow golden, "Trigon the Terrible... aka; Scath, powers; magic, bodly possesion, control over flame minnons, fighting ability; unknown, weaknesses; unknown, threat level; extreamly high." Beast Boy looked up with a deadly serious look, "Listen everyone, Trigon **will** be our most difficult enemy ever, namely because we've fought him before so he's already under estimated us once. Starfire, Raven, I want you two to get everyone out of Jump city as fast as you can. Cyborg I need you to set up some phoney disaster so no one will question the evacuation." "Why is it that we cannot just inform the people of Trigon's comming?" Starfire asked. "Because we don't want planetary histeria," he said, "if we tell them about Trigon it won't be just Jump City that panics, it will spread around the world like wild fire in the dry season. Nightwing I need you to swollow your pride and call Batman, we need the Justice Leage just in case I fail. I may not be able to kill him but I should be able to weaken him enough for them to end him."

Raven turned to him and asked "What will you be doing Beast Boy?" Beast Boy never made eye contact with her as he spoke, "I'm going to write my will, just in case. I also have to check on something else that's bothering me." "You're not afraid he might be watching you?" she asked, he just smiled and tapped on the walls, faint blue symbols began to glow on them, "Kindness and Intelligence have it covered, so long as he is on that side he can't watch us."

Hours passed like minutes, in the short time sense Beast Boy had given out his order everyone had completed there task and returned to the tower. Cyborg, with the help of Aqua Lad, made it appear as though a tidal wave would dessimate the city. Raven and Starfire monitured the people as they exited the city, ensuring no one was left behind and no stores were vandalized. Nightwing called Batman and informed him of the situation, he had to convence him not to get involved but to stand by as plan B. Beast Boy walked into the common room where everyone was sitting, "We only have an hour left, is everyone ready?" everyone nodded, "Good, let's go."

Raven hated seeing Beast Boy like this, calm and serious like a storm waiting to happen. She had only seen him like this twice, when the Doom Patrol went missing and when the Brotherhood of Evil made there move. As fast as the day was moving earlier is how slowly it moved now, everyone watched as the sun and moon got into position. Ravager came into view followed closely by an army of Sladebots.

Everyone got ready to fight but Beast Boy said, "Hang on a moment," he walked forward and began to talk to her, "I know who you are Ravager and I know why you're doing this. Trigon won't deliver what he has promised." Ravager gave him a deadly look as she shouted, "What do you know huh? You don't know a damn thing!" "I know you're Slade's daughter, Rose." he said with a grim look in his eyes, "I know that you want to kill him for all he's done to you." Ravager's eye widdened, Beast Boy sighed sadly as his eyes glowed golden, "Name; Ravager AKA Rose Wilson, powers; medicly inhansed healing factor, reflexes and senses, fighting capabilitys; expert fighter and wepons master, weaknesses; blind spot on left side, threat level; high" She stood there in shock at first at how much he knew about her, she reached up and pulled her bandana off, revealing long silver hair and an eyepatch over her left eye. "Rose, don't trust Trigon, he'll use you then throw you away. He did the same thing to your father. You've never before hurt anyone in your quest for revenge, it was Trigon who changed that. Stop this now and join us, use your gifts to help mankind, not end it."

Ravager grabbed her head as all the information filled her mind, 'Father was used by Trigon also? Why? Why am I doing this, so I can kill my daddy? Is he even worth the effort? And did he really mean what he said, that I could join the Teen Titans?' She suddenly yelled out in pain, "Rose!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran for her. Before he could reach her she was surounded by a ring of darkness that Beast Boy couldn't bust threw. Ravager suddenly began cackling as she looked up reviling that her eye were glowing bright red. "Hello green one," Trigon said threw Ravager, "all she had to do was preform the ritual but you purified her thoughts. It was by chance alone that Slade had left her mind in such a disstrout state that I can still take control of her." Beast Boy narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Let her go Trigon, this is between you and me." "It's already to late green one." he laughed as the moon covered the sun.

Trigon pulled out a vile of blood and poured it on the ground in a ring. Using Ravager's voice he began an encantation, "The gem was born of evil's fire, it's body will be his portal. He comes to reap, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal." the blood began to glow and rose off the ground. Raven began to shake violently as memorys of this experiance flowed in her mind. Seeing this, Trigon turned to Beast Boy and smiled venomusly as he contenued, "The gem's flame has fadded away but in the blood remains the power. May he come to burn and distort the world and force all mankind to cower!" The glowing blood became burning symbols on Ravager's body, a dark light surrounded her in the same way it did Raven and with that the portal was open.

Just like the first time, Trigon's claws were the first thing out of the portal, followed closely by the rest of him. Unlike then however his powers could not currupt the world or even just Jump City. Trigon roared out, "The world is mine! And this time I wil not lose it!" Beast Boy glared at him, all the time Trigon was chanting he was trying to stop him but the dark ring would stop him every time.


	13. Awakening and Sealing

Final chapter, it's time for the final show down, time for Beast Boy to do what he was always destened to do. Beast Boy is ready to end it all, at all costs and with the Titans and every emotion on his side he's confident but still nervious. One way or the other there will be no more Trigon the Terrible.

The New End

Chapter 13; Awakening and Sealing

Beast Boy turned to the others, all of whom looked confident, then turned back and said, "You really think you can just take us over?" He began walking towards him and contenued, "You really think we'll let that happen? this is our home! You're an evil, crule monster," all the green fadded from his skin and enormus white wings grew from his back, "and before the day is at it's end you will be vanquished!" Kindness said. Everyone, save for Raven, was suprised to see him, and with a dark scoul to boot. Raven walked up to him and asked under her breath, "Is it time?" he just nodded, she was quiet for a second before she said, "Let's end this once and for all, Trigon will be maid to pay for his crimes." Kindness smiled as he said, "Yes, he will. Now and forever."

Kindness brought his hands togeather and formed a white orb, as he spread his arms wide the orb split into eight orbs, each with it's own color. Red, yellow, blue, green, black, pink, purple and silver. The orbs grew and took form so that standing before everyone was Beast Boy and his emoticlones. Aggression released a low growl towards Trigon while Intelligence took off his glasses and discarded them. Survival's eyes glowed bright as he thought while Dispear began cracking his joints. Amusment and Passion were playing 'Rock-Paper-Sissors' to see who would go first while Fear glared at Trigon with his eyes a deep, rich silver.

Nightwing, Cyborg, and Starfire were all suprised by the turn of events. Aggression turned to the others and yelled, "Don't gawk, we haven't the time for this crap!" Survival nodded and said, "He's right, we need to get ready for Trigon's attack." Trigon laughed a dark laugh as he said, "A wise choice of words blue eyed one, espeshally now that I can summon my army." He raised his claw and the Sladebots all spontaniusly combust, forming the fire demon army. "Do you see now children?" Trigon said with a smile that showed all his fangs, "Do you see how doomed you are?"

Survival's eyes contenued to glow as he examined every enemy. The second they stopped Survival yelled out, "Listen because I'm only going to say this once. Garfield, Aggression, Passion, Dispear and I will take Trigon on directly. Amusment, Intelligence, Starfire and Raven, you take out the flame demons. Amusment," he said suddenly, Amusment turned to him in suprise, "don't hold back." He nodded in understanding. "Nightwing, Cyborg, and Fear will protect Kindness until it's time." "Time for what?" Cyborg asked, Survival just smiled and said, "You'll see, let's go!"

"Plan all you want, it will make no diffrence," Trigon said as he motioned for his minions to attack. As they began there assault, Amusment stepped forward and held out his hand. Half the army instantly stopped and suddenly started attacking the others. "What!" Trigon roared, he looked down and saw Amusment smiling with his eyes glowing a bright pink. "You insolent little-" "Eyes front you four eyed freak!" Trigon turned just in time to see Aggression, in beast form, slash him across his face. He howled in pain and back handed him into a building. "You little pests will regret this! It will be amusing to watch you fight yourselves again!" Trigon growled as he raised his hands and... nothing. "What is this!?" Trigon roared, he suddenly heard someone singing. He turned back and found Kindness singing a wordless song. Trigon punched the ground where Kindness was but quickly pulled back in pain. Standing there where Trigon had just struck was Fear, his arms and tail were pointing in the air, with his claws out, and his body was stone, "In this form I can't be crushed." Fear yelled.

Trigon was growing impatent, "You may be able to control a few of my minions," he said as he raised his claws and summoned more of his fire demons, "but there's plenty more at my disposal!" Survival, who was attacking Trigon's hooves in his werewolf form, said with a hint of amusment in his eyes, "I thought I told you not to hold back? Take him down, **hard**." Happily Amusment smiled and nodded, he turned to Trigon and stuck his tounge out. Suddenly he burst into flames and while his body burned Amusment's hair shortened to shoulder length and his body seemed to go backwards in time. When the fire subsided Amusment looked to be about ten, his wings and tails were still the same size and his eyes glowed an even brighter pink. "See, I'm not holding back," He said, turning to Trigon he yelled, "So you might as well go home now four eyes!" The hourd of flame demons began to charge but Amusment held out his hands, small fire balls formed in his palms and then vanished. All at once the entire hoard stopped and turned against Trigon but that wasn't the end of it, the demons began to shapeshift into various animals.

"He's not the only one who needs to stop holding back." Passion said, he jumped into the air and summoned a fleet of bats. The bats swarmed Trigon like locusts and, having had enough, he blasted and shot down two bats, both green. He cought them in his claws, they shifted back as he laughed, "Did you truely believe that if you swarmed me with enough flying vermen I wouldn't notice the two that were green?" "Nope." Beast Boy said with a grin, Passion also grinned and said, "We just wanted to make sure you didn't notice the one with black eyes instead of purple." Trigon's eyes widdened when he heard a roar above his head, he looked up just in time to see Dispear in a black beast mode. Dispear slashed at Trigon's eyes and ripped one out as he did, Agression mimiced him and slashed out another of his eyes and broke his nose in the proses, "I know you enjoy the taste of blood so lets see if yours is tasty to you as well." he yelled.

Trigon spat out blood as fast as he could but it contenued to flow like a broken sink. After a moment or so he was able to speak again, and did so with a booming roar, "I will not be humiliated again!" Trigon turned to Dispear, who had shifted back to his half form, and yelled, "And you! Why do you protect these vermen? You are superior to them, you are the strongest, why should you serve them?" Dispear turned to the others then back and said, "You're right, I **am** superior," his eyes began to glow black as his voice grew darker, "I'm superior to you! I choose to use my abilitys to do what Garfield couldn't, protect my family!" Dispear let loose an enormus blast of dark energy at Trigon, knocking him back.

Realising he wouldn't change Dispear's mind, Trigon roared and used his two remaining eyes to blast at them. Even though he had been weakened it still took both Beast Boy and Dispear's energy pulses to push them back. "How's it coming Kindness?" Beast Boy yelled, Intelligence quickly read his mind and said, "We need five more minutes!" Dispear and Beast Boy both dropped to one knee and yelled, "We can't hold out that long!" Amusment jumped onto Aggression's shoulder and said, "That's our que."

He stood up straight and, inhailing deeply, absorbed the flame demons. Amusment's energy spiked so drasticly that the fire on his feathers turned a whiteish green, he grabbed Aggression and flames surounded the two, growing larger and larger until the fire was the size of Trigon. An arm suddenly reached out and grabbed Trigon by the neck and slammed him into a building, standing there was a hundred foot burning winged beast. Trigon got up and returned the strike and with that the fight was on. Several minutes passed as they exchanged blows with neither giving any ground, finally the two locked fists in a stalemate. "What will you do now?" Trigon asked as his eyes glowed, the burning beast smiled and said with both Amusment and Aggression's voices, "This!" It's mouth suddenly opened reveiling Beast Boy, Dispear and Intelligence in his dragon form, all of whom blasted Trigon with all they had.

Trigon wasn't hurt badly but with only two good eyes he was blinded momentaraly. While he was flailing around, Amusment reabsourbed the flames and they all landed next to Survival and Kindness, "Are we a go?" Aggression asked, Kindness smiled and nodded. "Is this really going to work?" Raven asked, Intelligence thought it over and replied, "The good news is that the probability of our sucsess **is** in the double digits." "And the bad news is that the percentage isn't high." Nightwing sighed, Intelligence nodded, "I'm afraid so, the probability is only twenty percent." Amusment laughed happily, "Twenty percent? Hey that's great, way better than I thought!" he said as he shot a feather into everyone's head, "Twenty five." Intelligence sighed with a smile, "Even better!"

Trigon's vision finally cleared enough to retailiate, "I will make your deaths quick but they will by no means be painless!" he howled as he brought his claw down like a guillotine, only to be stopped by a blue energy shackle. Trigon followed the chain down to Survival, who's eyes were glowing an omenus glow. "Do you really think we'll let you live knowing that you'll kill? You've taken far to many lives as it is!" he yelled. Trigon felt another one grab his neck, "You curupt and destroy minds, preventing any form of thought!" Intelligence said as he tightened the grip on his yellow energy shackle, his eyes glowing like Survival's. Trigon sensed something a miss and attempted to sever the conection with his other claw but was stopped by a red shackle, "You caused unwarented and unnessisary rage, turning people against one another!" Aggression hissed as his glowing eyes burned in pure hatrid.

Aggression's words were dripping with venom but to Trigon the were sweeter than honey because he knew that he could manipulate him. He opened his mouth but before even a sound was uttered, purple energy gagged him, "Your tounge may be silver but your heart is black. You take great plesure in taking love and destroying it, well I say **never again!** " Passion said with his voice resonating with the shackle. Fear and Amusment both shackled his legs at once. "Your very presence causes fear in people's hearts," Fear said darkly. Amusment, for the first time ever, wasn't smiling, "You've stolen happiness from countless people," In unison they yelled, "You're a desease, the ultimate evil that the world must be rid of!"

Kindness and Dispear walked up, "It's for this reason Garfield was given this power," Kindenss said, "He will purge you from existance." Dispear said. The two shot there energy at the same point, the center of Trigon's chest. There was something diffrent about there energy blast however, while everyone else's were seprate and in the form of a shackle, there's were intertwined with one another and formed a spear. Trigon screamed in pain as it entered his chest and the instant it did, the two jumped apart, ripping it open. They were all stairing at the gapping hole that Kindness and Dispear were holding open. Sitting there for all to see was Trigon's black heart, Beast Boy steped forward and said, "You have only ever caused misery, infact the only good thing you've ever done was giving Raven life," Trigon struggled in his confindment as Beast Boy's body began to glow, "It's for that reason that I'm going to end you quickly!" Beast Boy dashed forward and, with the glow growing so bright you couldn't even see him, jumped up and impaled Trigon threw his heart.

A large ball of light landed behind Trigon, the light fadded revealing Beast Boy with Ravager in his arms. He gently set her down and stumbled over to Trigon, who's body was slowly desolving, "You little wretch, how dare you do this to me," he said in a really weak voice, "how dare you make me look like a fool." "It's your own fault," Beast Boy said with a smile as he fell to the floor and proped himself up on Raven's legs, who had run over to try and help him, "you should have stayed in hell. You knew this would happen if you crossed over." Using all of his strength Beast Boy stood up and smugly said, "Go back to hell and stay there." Trigon let out one last blood curtaling roar as his body finished desolving.

The instant Trigon was gone Beast Boy fell to the ground, " **Garfield!** " Raven screamed. Her hands began to glow a soft blue-silver as she attempted to heal whatever was wrong with him. After afew moments with no progress she turned to Cyborg and yelled, "What's wrong with him?!" Cyborg preformed a quick body scan on him before saying, "I-I... I don't know, it's like his body's just... shutting down."

Raven could feel the tears welling up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kindness helped her up and gently pushed her away, "Garfield burned his soul in that attack, That's why he's dying." "C-Can't you save him, what about Amusment's feathers?" she asked, he shook his her and said, "No, if it were just his energy he used it would be a diffrent matter but it was his **soul,** his spiritual exestance. But don't worry there **is** something that we can do."

Kindness held his hand over Beast Boy's body and formed a small white orb, "Always remember who you are and the kindness in your heart." he said. Amusment was the next one to form his (pink) orb over his body, "Have fun Gar, live your life to it's fullest." Fear was next, he held his silver orb over the body as well, "Do not fear yourself or your abilitys, you are stronger that you give yourself credit for." Aggression's held his hand out with his red orb and said, "Take charge, make the world yours and don't back down." Passion held his purple orb up, "Don't forget our plans for Raven, use your head but follow your heart." Survival's blue orb pulsed even though he said nothing. Intelligence sighed as he held out his yellow orb, "Stop acting stupid, you don't need to be a stooge to get friends, there's nothing wrong with showing how smart you are." Dispear stared down to Beast Boy and said, "A wise woman told me that if I wanted to cleanse you of your sins I should give you the chance to do so, and she was right." he formed a black orb in his hand, "You've proven yourself and have been cleansed. I wish you a happy life." he said with a soft smile.

All eight orbs rose into the air as the eight emotions themselfs turned into mist and were absorbed into them. The orbs began to glow brightly as they joined together into a small, white flame. The flame slowly drifted into Beast Boy and when it did he started to breath again. Cyborg did another scan on him and was utterly shocked, "H-His vidals... they're back and strong."

"What happpened Raven?" Nightwing asked, Raven was speechless for a longtime before saying, "They... they gave up there lives." "What?" they all said. Raven shook her head as she said, "They gave up there lives. Kindness told me about his powers the night he had control. He told me that they all had fragments of Beast Boy's soul, a small piece of him that gave them a solid form. Kindness has the ability to cancel out demonic powers and release trapped souls into this plain of exestance. Those orbs were the fragments of his soul that they used which is why there bodys were reabsorbed into them."

Beast Boy moaned and sat up, "What in the name of god's great green earth just happened?" he said. Raven ran over and wrapped her arms around him and sobbed, "I was so scared Beast Boy!" He smiled and gently held her, "It's alright Rae, I'm not going anywhere." he said softly, she sniffed and looked into his eyes, "Really?" she asked. "Really." Raven flicked him on the head and said, "Then don't scare me like that!" she laughed as she walked off. Starfire left with Raven while Cyborg and Nightwing helped Beast Boy up. Beast Boy rubbed where she had flicked him and said with a tired smile and a sigh, " I don't thick I'll ever understand **any** woman let alone her."

Once back at the tower, the Titans held a small memorial for the only lives lost. Beast Boy sighed as he spoke, "Kindness, Aggression, Fear, Passion, Amusment, Intelligence, Survival and Dispear... these eight are the real heros. If it wasn't for them the whole world would be done for, and in the end they gave up there lives so that I could live." He placed eight objects into a boat, a white bandana, a steel ball, a grey hoodie, a violin string, a baseball, a pair of glasses, a wolf's bane flower and a black blade dagger. Beast Boy pushed the boat out into the water and set it a blaze, "May you find peace where ever you are and know that you will live on forever not just in me, but in all of us."

Raven leaned against Beast Boy and he wrapped an arm around her. "Are you okay Beast Boy?" she asked, he watched the boat burn until it was gone, "I'm fine, it's not like they're really gone. They're apart of me, their individuality may be gone but they're always with me." he said. Raven giggled and said, "I never knew you were articulate." Beast Boy blushed brightly before he said, "What can I say, I did hear what they told me while I was knocked out."

Raven looked into Beast Boy's eyes and cocked her eye brow, "So, what do you have planned for our first date?" she asked. "Dinner, dancing... you know, the works" Beast Boy replied, "Really thinking out of the box for this one huh?" she smarted off. Beast Boy smiled and said, "So you don't want to go the Dark Moon Cafe then?" Shocked, Raven was unable to answer so Beast Boy contenued, "And I guess our trip to the Shadow Hall is off too?" Beast Boy's qusetion was swiftly answered by a kiss from Raven followed by her asking, "When do we leave?"


End file.
